A new high School
by AmyC103
Summary: Sakura is the new girl in town. She has a troubled life, and meets new friends. What happens when she starts to fall for the towns bad boy? What if he figures out what's happening behind the sceens of her hidden life? ::EDITING::
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Peeps! I hope you like my new new story!! plz review and let me know how u like it!**

A pink haired girl was unpacking her boxes in her new house. Her and her father had just moved into the town of Konoha. The girls name was Sakura Hanuro. She had long pink hair that reached to a little above her waist, and a small pale frame. Sakura hated her hair color, but never changed it, because it was the only thing she had left to remind her of her mother that had died a few months ago. Sakura hated everything to do with the color pink, or any bright or girly girl colors. She liked the dark gothic colors.

Sakura was sitting on her floor, going through a box full of pictures of her and her mother, Shana. Sakura was an exact replica of Shana, except she had her father's emerald eyes. She was wearing a red belly shirt with a long sleeve mesh shirt over it, and red pants with mesh over them. The girl sighed and tossed the photos back in the box and shoved it under her bed. If her father, Kio, found them, he'd burn or shred them. They had arrived at this new house earlier in the day, and she was almost done unpacking her things. Tomorrow, she would be starting at her new school, Konoha high.

"Sakura!" Kio yelled up the stairs to her. Sakura sighed and stood up.

"What?" She said in an annoyed voice as she glanced down the stairs to her father.

"Don't talk to me like that." He said and turned around. "Come meet our neighbors.

Sakura flipped him off as she slowly came down the stairs. She went over to the living room to see a girl that looked a little older then her. She had dirty blond hair that she had in four pig tails on the back of her head. And there was a guy next to her with spiky brown hair and he wore purple face paint. Sakura stood in the doorway and leaned against the door frame.

"Tamari, Kankuro," Kio started, then pointed to Sakura. "This is my daughter Sakura. Sakura, this is Tamari and Kankuro." Sakura nodded to them and looked at her father.

"Can I go now?" Sakura was really mad that he made her move in the first place. Every time she started to make friends at her new school, they would move. She didn't want any friends, or to meet anyone, in fear of getting hurt again.

"Don't be so rude, Sakura." Her father hissed.

"Hi. Nice to meet you." Sakura smiled at them then turned to leave, flipping her father off again. Kio new that she was pissed at him for making her move again.

"I'm sorry for my daughter's behavior." Kio sighed and listened to her running footsteps then her slamming door. "She really is a nice girl."

"That's fine." Tamari smiled to reassure him. "We used to move all the time, too. I know what it's like to leave your friends and have to start over again."

"But that's what I don't get. She's never had any friends." Kio sat down in his recliner. "She's always had enough time, but she always refuses to talk to anyone."

"She's going into her junior year, right?" Kankuro asked. Kio nodded. "Well we have a little brother, that's a lot like her. Maybe you two can come over for dinner, and they could meet. He's practicing with his band right now, though."

"Really, he has his own band?" Kio sat forward with interest. "Sakura can sing and play electric guitar. She spends all her money she makes on stuff for it."

"Isn't Gaara looking for another singer?" Tamari looked at her brother with a smirk.

"So we on for dinner tomorrow night?" Kankuro sat forward with his own smirk.

"Yes." Kio got a smirk himself.

"We need to go pick him up now. See you around 6:00?" Tamari stood. Kio nodded and lead them to the door.

"See you then."

After Kio showed them out, he went up stairs to hear Sakura playing her guitar and trying to write another one of her songs. He chuckled to himself and shut his bedroom door for the night.

Sakura sat on her floor, looking at her quick notes for the new song she was writing. So far, it sucked. She just had a few lines of music, and even fewer lines of lyrics. She sighed and went over it again, this time she didn't stop to write down what she was singing. She just kept singing, and strumming her guitar. She had gotten the guitar customized to her liking. It was black with a flaming skull in the center, and bloody thorn vines running up her fret bars. She had worked for three years just to get enough money to get it. Once she got stuck, she wrote down what she remembered and then glanced at the clock. 'Already midnight?' She thought as she put her baby away in its case and shut off her light. Sakura plopped down on her bed and pulled her black blankets over her pale form. Sighing, she let sleep take her over.

BEEP… BEEP… BEEP

Sakura groaned and rolled over.

BEEP… BEEP… BEE- SMASH!

Sakura sat up after she chucked her alarm clock across the room. It sat there on the floor, in a billion pieces. She sighed and got out of bed to take a shower. When she got out, she put on a short black leather skirt with chains hanging from it and a grey spaghetti strap belly shirt with the words 'Naughty' written across her chest. This shirt aloud people to see her black Japanese dragon tattoo that she had on her lower back. Then she grabbed her jacket that was a little longer then her shirt and put it on, pulling the hood over her hair that she had left in a messy bun.

She grabbed her small backpack and headed down stairs. She grabbed her black leather boots that had buckles and ended mid thigh from by the door and slipped them on. After she buckled them, she went to the kitchen and grabbed a piece on toast from her father's plate and started walking back towards the door, when her father's voice stopped her.

"I made you your own." He said annoyed at how she always did that. When he looked up, his mouth dropped when he saw her tattoo. "When the hell did you get that?!" Kio was pissed that she had got one without his permission.

"About a month ago. Later." Sakura waved over her shoulder and slammed the door behind her. She ate her toast as she walked down to the end of the road where the bus stop was.

Sakura kept her eyes on the ground when she saw a blond boy was already there, waiting. She didn't want to go near him so she stayed to the side, and ignored the other three that were walking up from behind her. She recognized two of the people as Tamari and Kankuro from last night. But she didn't know who the red head or the blond was, and didn't want to know.

"You're Sakura, right?" Kankuro asked smiling at her. "We met you last night, with your father."

"Yeah, that is you." Tamari said. She walked over to Sakura and looked at what she was wearing. "I love your outfit. I'm so glad we don't have a dress code, I would have to die." She smiled. Sakura gave her a funny look and turned her back to the girl.

"WOW! Nice dragon!" The blond boy said as he looked at her tattoo. Sakura tried her best to ignore the stupid blond, but when he touched her dragon, she spun around and grabbed him by the caller, lifting him off the ground.

"If you ever touch me again, I'll rip your head off." She hissed. Tamari and Kankuro went wide eyed, but the red head looked amused.

"Calm down, Sakura!" Tamari said and reached out to grab her arm, but Sakura threw the blond at her.

"That goes for you, too." She growled.

"Are you ok, Naruto?" Tamari asked after she stood back up, and helped him up. By this time, the bus was there, and Sakura was already on it.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He said as the rest of them got on. "What's her problem?" Naruto sat next to Kankuro, and kept glancing at the last seat on the bus, where Sakura sat looking out her window.

"I don't know. Her father said something about her never having friends before." Kankuro glanced at the girl, to see she pulled her hood off and was taking her hair down.

"Is her hair PINK?!" Naruto said a little too loud. Sakura whipped her head towards him and sent him an icy glare. Naruto yelped and faced the front of the bus.

"I'm guessing not to talk about her hair color." Tamari smirked. Naruto was scared shitless of this girl.

"So Gaara, we having band practice again?" Naruto looked back at the red head.

"No. Tamari made dinner plans with the fairy princess over there and her father." Gaara jabbed his thumb back towards Sakura when he said this.

"That sounds like fun." Naruto chuckled. "Make sure not to give her a knife, no telling what might be thrown if something wrong is said." He smirked at Tamari.

"Good point. Thanks, Naruto. You were actually helpful for once." She looked thoughtful for a second, and then glanced back at Sakura. 'I wonder what classes she has.' She thought. Tamari felt somewhat sorry for the pink haired girl. 'She must get made fun of all the time because of it.' Tamari thought as she looked over Sakura's long pink hair. Sakura decided to leave it down, so it was hanging over one of her shoulders.

When they got to the very large school, Tamari told everyone to go ahead of her she was going to wait for someone. They all shrugged and walked up the steps to the school. Tamari waited until the pink haired girl passed. Then Tamari got in step with her and smiled at the girl, but Sakura kept her eyes on the ground in front of her, not even looking up to notice Tamari, but Sakura knew she was there.

Sakura looked down both ends of the hallway, deciding which way to go to find the office. "It's this way." Tamari walked past her, hoping the new girl will follow. And Sakura did.

"Miss. Shizune," Tamari looked at the principles assistant when she walked into the office. "I have the new girl that's starting today. Can we have her schedule?"

"Of course Tamari." The raven haired women smiled at them then looked at Sakura. "What's your name, dear?"

"Sakura Hanuro." She grumbled. The assistant nodded and printed a paper off her computer, which Tamari grabbed.

"Thank you, Shizune." Tamari said and left the office, with Sakura behind her. "Let's see… We have one class together, and that's third period gym class." Tamari looked up and smiled at the glaring Sakura. "I want you to meet some of my friends, and see if you have some classes with them."

"Whatever." Sakura mumbled and pulled her hood over her pink hair, although she left it over her shoulder.

"Before we go meet everyone, I want to explain something to you." Tamari stopped and Sakura turned to her, the first time ever Sakura gave eye contact to anyone other than her father in a long time. "This school has two clicks, Asses and Freaks. The Asses leader is Sasuke Uchiha. He's a real ass, hence the name we gave their group. They're full of the jocks and preps. Basically all of the 'cool' people. The freaks leader is my little brother, Gaara; you know the red head from this morning? Anyway, our group has all the gothic, Nerd, and Emo people. Gaara and Sasuke are the strongest people in the school, so I wouldn't mess with them. But I think you'll fit in with our group, so come on." Tamari opened the doors to the cafeteria and walked in. Sakura stood at the doors and looked around. The whole school was separated into two groups one side had the Asses, and the other the Freaks.

Sakura followed Tamari to a table on the left side of the room way in the back. Sakura had to weave herself in and out, to avoid being touched. She absolutely hated it when someone touched her. She saw Tamari stop at a group of people and Sakura saw the red head was sitting on the table talking with a boy that had long black hair that was pulled back into a low ponytail. Sakura stood behind Tamari, while she got them all to look at her.

"Everyone… HEY I'M TALKING TO YOU!" Tamari shouted. Everyone at the table stopped talking and looked at the frightening blond girl. "Thank you." Tamari sighed and pointed to Sakura. "This is Sakura. She's going to hang out with us from now on."

"WHAT?!" Naruto and Kankuro yelled together. They both got icy glares from Tamari and Sakura.

"H-hi. I-I'm Hinata." A girl with long blue hair smiled at Sakura. Sakura just nodded and looked behind her when someone yelled.

"SASUKE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING OVER HERE?!" A random person yelled. A path was cleared and a boy with dark blue almost black hair was walking down the newly formed path, followed by a girl with her long blond hair stuck up in a high ponytail.

"Well, well what do we have here?" Sasuke asked when he saw Sakura. "You certainly are a beautiful flower." Sakura had taken her hood off when that person yelled, so now Sasuke was looking at her odd color of hair.

"She's with us, you ass." Tamari took a step up, so she was standing next to Sakura.

"Shut up, bitch." Sasuke snapped. Tamari gasped and took a step back. Sasuke grinned and stepped closer to Sakura. "You wouldn't want to hang out with these freaks. You're too pretty to be one of them. Come over with me, and I'll show you some real fun." Sakura didn't like the way he smirked. She glanced behind him at the girl, to see her glaring at Sakura.

Sakura was about to say something, when a hand grabbed her arm and pulled her back. She looked up to see a crop of red hair. "Get out of my turf, Sasuke." Gaara growled. Sakura pulled her arm away from Gaara and stepped back next to Tamari.

"I'm not talking to you, Freak." Sasuke hissed. He kept his eyes on Sakura, which made her shiver. "Sakura, right? Well you know where to find me." Sasuke gave her a wink before going back the way he came from.

"Whoa. Sakura didn't nail Gaara for touching her!" Naruto whispered to Kankuro who shook his head in agreement.

"Let me guess, that was the ass, Sasuke?" Sakura asked. Tamari, Naruto, and Kankuro looked at her with big eyes, this was the first time she spoke sense she yelled at Naruto this morning.

"Yes." Gaara said and faced her. "Be careful of him, you can never tell what he's going to do."

"Sakura, let me tell you everyone's names." Tamari turned towards the table and pointed to the person as she said their name. "Hinata, Ten-Ten, Hinata's cousin, Neji, Naruto, you already know Kankuro, that's Kiba and Shino. They're all our close, close friends." Tamari explained. "Everybody, Sakura Hanuro." She said and pointed to Sakura. She nodded and sat on the edge of the table and looked over to the other side of the room towards where Sasuke was. He saw her and winked, and she flipped him off.

"Ok, I'm going to write the names of who you have the class with on your paper." Tamari grabbed a pen and started writing down names. "Done, here." She gave the paper back to Sakura, and she looked it over.

1st Period: Math with Iruka (Hinata, Ten-Ten, Gaara, and Kiba)

2nd Period: Spanish with Genma (Hinata, Gaara, Naruto, Kiba, and Kankuro)

3rd Period: Gym with Gai (Everyone, even Tamari)

4th Period: science/social studies Kakashi (Gaara, Neji, and Ten-Ten)

Lunch

5th Period: Lang. arts Jirya (Hinata, Ten-Ten, Gaara, Naruto, and Neji)

6th Period: Art Anko (Everyone but not Tamari)

7th Period: Study hall (Gaara. Get pass and go to the music room!)

8th Period: Study hall (Stay in the music room!)

"Can I see that?" Naruto held out his hand and Sakura passed him her paper. "WHOW! You have all the same classes as Gaara!"

"Hn." Sakura examined her nails that she painted black, not caring in the least bit that he was in the same classes as her.

"So you're coming to band practice with us?" Kiba asked as he looked at the sheet. Sakura gave him a questioning look. "Tamari, why'd you put 'meet in the music room'?"

"Because… Ah, well. I thought maybe she would like to listen… And even sing?" Tamari finished in a whisper, but everyone heard. Sakura tensed and sent a glare at Tamari.

"You can sing?" Gaara asked looking at her with a blank face.

"What's it to yah?" Sakura hated to sing in front of other people. Because last time she did… Well, it wasn't to pretty. They all made fun of her, and they ended up losing a lot of blood after that.

"We're looking for a female singer for the band, and another guitar player." Kiba looked at her with hopeful eyes that looked like puppy's.

"Well… I can do both." She grumbled and looked away before they got her to do something else she didn't want to do.

"GREAT!" Naruto jumped up screaming, it scared Sakura, and she fell on her butt. When she looked up, a hand was held out to her. She looked up further to see it belonged to Gaara.

"Sorry about him. He can be loud." Gaara smirked as he pulled Sakura to her feet.

"Whatever." Sakura dusted herself off and grabbed her paper and shoved it into her bag as the bell rang.

"I'll s-show y-you your l-locker then walk w-with you t-to c-c-class." Hinata smiled at Sakura who just nodded and followed her.


	2. Chapter 2

After they put some of their things in their lockers they headed to class, and got there just as the bell rang. Hinata walked to the back of the class and sat in front of Gaara and Ten-Ten. Sakura took a seat next to her. Kiba was sitting near some girl on the other side of the room. Sakura turned to face Gaara and Ten-Ten to listen to what they were talking to Hinata about.

"So we're meeting with the band today?" Ten-Ten asked.

"Y-yes, S-Sakura is c-coming, t-too." Hinata nodded.

"Really, what are you going to do?" Ten-Ten looked at Sakura.

"Play guitar, maybe sing." Sakura said looking at Gaara's desk. She's really never talked to anyone like she has today sense her mother, and even then, she was the only one.

"Alright, I'll see if I can grab an extra guitar from the closet." Ten-Ten smiled, and Sakura gave her a half smile.

"Tomorrow I'll bring my own." Sakura said in a voice a little above a whisper. "Do you need any extra amps?"

"How many do you have?" Gaara asked.

"Four medium and one that fits on my shoulder strap." Sakura looked at Gaara while she spoke. "I'll need a ride tomorrow if you want them."

"I can get Tamari to drive us in." Gaara waved Kiba over and he told him that tomorrow they would have enough amps for everything.

"How'd we get so many?" Kiba asked as he kneeled next to Hinata's desk.

"I have some at my place." Sakura was starting to feel comfortable around these people, so she was starting to talk more, but that doesn't mean she trusted them.

"Sweet, so you're going to come and play with us-" Kiba stopped and stood up. Sakura didn't have to turn around to see who it was, just the look in Kiba's, Gaara's, and Ten-Ten's eyes. She couldn't see Hinata's eyes, because she wasn't facing her.

"So my flower, you are going to go and play for these freaks? Why not come and play for me in my band?" Sasuke was standing right behind her. "I'm sure you'll have so much more fun."

Sakura turned in her seat to look at him. He was smirking at her, but she just looked at him blankly. Gaara was about to say something, but Sakura beat him to it. "Tell me again why I would hang out with you?" Sakura put her finger on her chin and made a thoughtful face. "Oh yes, because you're an ass and so much better then everyone, am I right?" Sasuke's smirk turned into a frown at her words. "This is my first day here, and I already don't like you, so fuck off or you'll be sorry." And with that Sakura turned back towards Gaara and the others. Ten-Ten, Hinata, and Kiba had their jaws unhinged.

"I'll have you… Mark my words, girl. You won't always have those body guards of yours around." Sasuke hissed and went back to his seat just as Iruka came into the room to start class.

"Everyone, take out your math books and do all the odd problems from page 41-45. You have the whole class, and if you don't finish, it will be homework. There will be a quiz on it next class, so make sure you do it!" Iruka instructed and sat down at his desk.

Sakura and Hinata were turned around, and doing their math with Gaara and Ten-Ten. Sakura was like a math demon. She finished everything within 10 minutes. She ended up letting Hinata and Ten-Ten copy off her, but Gaara had finished them almost as quickly as she did. So they sat there and went over each other's work, making sure there weren't any mistakes.

After the class was over, Sakura followed Gaara and Hinata to their next class, Spanish. Hinata had informed her that Genma, the teacher, doesn't know crap about that langue. Sakura thought that was funny, and smiled. Hinata took the seat next to Naruto, and Sakura sat next to Gaara. They talked until Genma came in, but still talked when he said they had a free period. And again, Sasuke was in the same class as them, but so was Ino, the Uchiha's biggest fan. Ino kept glaring at Sakura, but the pink head didn't pay any attention to the blond prep.

Sakura sat backwards in her chair and was just listening to Naruto talk about the band, and who does what. Naruto played the drums, Neji played the bass. Hinata played the keyboard, while Ten-Ten was a backup singer. And Gaara was a main singer along with electric guitar. Kiba was manager, and sometimes sang along with Gaara. So Sakura would be the second electric guitar and lead girl singer, with Ten-Ten and if she could Hinata to sing, her too as back up female singers.

Once the bell rang, the grabbed their things and headed to gym class. Sakura changed into her black short shorts and a tight blood red belly tank top. She was the kind of girl that loved sports and to run around, but hated to interact with people on the team. She was never good at that part.

"Cute shirt!" Ten-Ten said when she saw Sakura's shirt. She smiled and grabbed her sneakers. Ten-Ten had a pair of black shorts like Sakura's, but had a dark blue belly tank top. Hinata had the same black shorts but with a dark purple belly tank.

"Hey girls!" Tamari laughed when she was done changing. She had the same shorts but a golden belly tank. "Wow, looks like we are a lot alike!" Everyone started laughing, but Sakura just smiled.

"C-come on, g-girls. Gai-sensei will m-make u-us run more l-laps if we're l-late." Hinata said and smiled before leading the way out.

The rest of the class was already sitting on the bleachers. There was a big gap down the middle that separated the two groups and Sakura could see Gaara's red hair coming from the back on the left side. All the girls made their way up to the seats Gaara saved for them and sat down near him and the other boys. Gai came out with a green jumpsuit on, and Sakura went big eyed.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?!" She almost screamed in horror, when a student that looked the exact same ran to him and they started jumping up and down saying each other's name.

"That would be Gai-sensei and Lee." Tamari laughed.

"You'll get used to it." Kiba patted her shoulder with a smirk.

Gaara watched her face with an amused look. Sakura's eyes were as big as dinner plates, and looked like they'd fall out of her head. "Make sure you don't get stuck as Lee's partner." Gaara warned.

"Why…? OH MY GOD!" Sakura covered her eyes and looked away from the horrible sight. They were now hugging with tears in their eyes, and the jumpsuits were skin tight, if you know what I mean!

Kiba, Naruto, and Kankuro started laughing at her. Sakura looked at them with her eyes ablaze. They shut right up and looked around as if they didn't do anything. Sakura's eye twitched and she closed her eyes and took a deep breath to calm down. 'This is going to be the best class ever.' She thought sarcastically.

"Alright my youthful class!" Gai yelled over all the talking. Sakura felt like she could die at any second from this shit. "We will play a youthful game of soccer!" Everyone groaned, but Sakura did a small 'yes!' That was her favorite sport, and she kicked ass at it. "The team captains will be… The youthful Sasuke Uchiha," At that Sakura burst out laughing. Everyone looked at her like she was stupid, but The Freak group started snickering at Sasuke. "And the youthful girl with the pink hair!" Sakura stopped and glared at Gai for mentioning her hair color. Gaara and Hinata, who were sitting next to her, moved away as she slowly stood up, ready to kill anyone who laughed, and thankfully, no one did.

Sakura climbed down the bleachers and stood on the other side of Gai, away from Sasuke, who was winking at her. Gai told her she could pick two people at a time, and that she could go first. "Gaara and Ten-Ten."

"Shikamaru and you." Sasuke pointed to a boy on his side.

"Naruto and Hinata."

"You and you."

"Kiba and Tamari." They kept picking until they both had seven people on each team. Sakura's team had Gaara, Ten-Ten, Naruto, Hinata, Kiba, Tamari, Kankuro, Neji, and Choji. Sakura knew that they were going to kick Sasuke's ass.

**R&R!!**


	3. Chapter 3

Sakura put everyone in a spot and told them to, basically, stay out of her way. She, Gaara, and Naruto stood as the forwards. Sense Sakura was the new kid; Gai let her team have the ball first. Naruto tapped the ball, and Sakura waited for him and Gaara to distract Sasuke and his team, before she made her move. Within the first 5-10 minutes, Sakura's team already had over five points and Sasuke's team had one. Sasuke was starting to get mad, because he never lost to anyone.

It was Sakura's ball again, and after Naruto tapped it, she started to kick it to Gaara on her right side, but Sasuke ran and pushed her over, and kicked the ball in the goal. Tamari helped the fallen girl up, and when Sakura looked at Sasuke he had his arms in the air and was smirking at her.

"So that's how you want to play, huh?" Sakura mumbled and got back in her spot in front of Sasuke. Tamari and Gaara shared a glance before Gai told them to start. Shikamaru tapped the ball, and Sasuke started going to the left, but Sakura rammed her shoulder into his chest, sending him flying back a few feet, then she got her goal.

"Why you little bitch." Sasuke said standing back up. Sakura stopped dead in her tracks and slowly turned around to face him.

"What was that?" She growled.

Sasuke got a smirk on his lips as he full stood up and looked at the pink haired girl. "I said, you're a bitch you little…" Sasuke's sentence got interrupted from a punch to his jaw that sent him flying into the wall. He slowly slid down it with a groan.

"Don't you EVER call me a bitch!" Sakura yelled and started beating him to a pulp. It took both Gaara and Tamari to pull her off of him. When they finally did, he had blood coming from all over his face.

"Sakura! Sakura stop!" Tamari yelled. Her and Gaara still had to hold her, so she didn't kill the boy. They finally got her to sit on the bench so she could calm down when the nurse ran in and over to Sasuke.

Gaara sat next to Sakura and watched as they had to carry Sasuke out of the gym. His sister was trying to get Sakura to tell her why she flipped out, but the only thing Sakura was doing, was taking deep breaths to calm down. All of their other friends ran over to see if she was ok, but she stood up and pushed past them before walking into the locker room. Hinata and Ten-Ten ran after her, but Gaara told Tamari not to go in, he didn't want his sister to get hurt, and with the way Sakura was acting, she probably would have been if she asked anymore questions.

"Sakura?!" Ten-Ten and Hinata walked into the locker room to see Sakura standing by a dented locker. "SAKURA!" Ten-Ten could see crimson liquid running from the girls hand down her arm and dripping on the floor.

"A-are y-you ok, S-S-Sakura?" Hinata slowly made her way over to the pissed Sakura, and touched her shoulder. Sakura flinched at the contact and turned her head away from the pale eyed girl.

"I'll get the first aid kit." Ten-Ten ran over to the sinks that were in the locker room, and took out the small kit and went back over to the others. She kneeled in front of Sakura, who was now sitting on the bench, and carefully pulled of Sakura's black arm cover.

Both girls gasped when they saw Sakura's wrist. "W-why d-do you cut y-yourself?" Hinata ran her finger lightly over the scars and the fresh cuts.

"I have a dog." Sakura hissed when Ten-Ten started cleaning the blood from her knuckles. Hinata knew she was lying, but dropped it. She didn't want to make her anymore mad then she already was. Ten-Ten finished wrapping Sakura's arm up past her wrist, just as the other girls came in to change.

Sakura grabbed her arm covers and pulled them over the bandages, and picked up her bag, before she left the room without saying another word. Ten-Ten watched as the Sakura's back vanished behind the door, and waited till the door shut before she leaned close to Hinata's ear.

"Do you think she was lying?" She whispered.

"Y-yeah, but l-let's not say anything a-about it." Hinata was looking at the door with a sad expression. They both agreed and grabbed their stuff before quickly going after their new friend.

They found Sakura standing near the guys, but hanging back and to the side, just listening to what they were saying, but not wanting them to see her. Once Hinata and Ten-Ten walked up to the group, they all headed to their next classes. Hinata waved and left to go to her class, leaving Ten-Ten, Neji, Gaara, and Sakura to go to their class. Sakura walked behind everyone, and kept silent. But Ten-Ten glanced at her every now and then, but Sakura kept her eyes on the floor, not looking up once.

Once they reached the classroom, the boys and Ten-Ten went to their regular seats, but Sakura walked past them and sat at a desk in the back corner. Gaara watched as she sat down by herself and frowned.

"Ten-Ten, what's up with Sakura?" Gaara asked. He had turned in his seat so he was facing her and Neji, because they were sitting in back of them.

"I think Hinata and I know something we're not supposed to know. I'm going to go talk to her." Ten-Ten glanced at Sakura, then got up and made her way to the back of the room. Sakura was sitting at the desk, looking at her hands that were sitting on her lap. "Hey."

Sakura didn't look up when she came over, just kept looking at her wrists. Ten-Ten pulled a chair out of a nearby desk and sat in it backwards. She smiled at Sakura, but let it fall from her face when she saw what Sakura was looking at.

"Hinata and I won't tell anyone, if that's what you're worrying about. We already made a promise." This made Sakura glance up, but then she looked back down.

"How do I know I can trust you? I just met you today." Sakura's voice wasn't a whisper, but was almost as quiet.

"How do you know you can't trust me?" Ten-Ten smiled when Sakura threw her a weird look. "Plus, when I make a promise, I never break them." Sakura looked her in the eye and just shrugged.

"I don't know…" She trailed off her voice as she thought back to the last time she had ever trusted someone, and that was the first time she had moved away from her home, because she thought she could trust her 'best friend'.

"Come on, we're going to need partners when Kakashi-sensei gets here. Gaara's the only other one that doesn't have a partner, that I would recommend taking for our project." Ten-Ten grew an evil smirk across her lips as she stood up and started walking away, but before she got too far, she called over her shoulder. "Or you could always take Sasuke as your partner."

As soon as the words left her mouth, Sakura was sitting next to Gaara, taking a book out of her bag, as if she had been sitting there the whole time.

Gaara blinked at her and smirked. He had heard what Ten-Ten had said to make her move. It was obvious that she DID NOT like Sasuke. But who could blame her? He's an ass.

"Morning class!" A man with silver hair that seemed to defigravity came into the room with a small wave. "You see, there were these old-"

"LIER!" The whole class shouted at the poor teacher. He rubbed the back of his neck and looked around the room.

"I see we have a new kid in the class, Sakura Hanuro, right?" Kakashi gave his crinkle eye smile. "Why don't you come up and tell us a little about yourself."

Sakura stood up and pushed a strand of hair from her face as she walked to the front of the room, where Kakashi had been standing. "Stay out of my face, and you won't get hurt." Sakura said with a smile and went back to her seat.

Kakashi sweat dropped as she watched the girl go back to her seat. "That's not what I meant." He grumbled then pulled out a orange book. "Do what you want, just no throwing anything at me."

"Nice one, pinky." Sakura flinched and looked up from her book. Sasuke stood in front of her with a smirk.

"What? Did I not beat you good enough?" Sakura said, adding a icy glare, then went back to reading her book. She could tell Gaara, Ten-Ten and Neji were glaring at the Uchiha.

"What do you want, Uchiha?" Gaara growled.

"Shove it, Sabaku." Sasuke hissed and leaned over Sakura's desk and took the book from her hands. "What are you reading anyway?" He grumbled and flipped through the pages, losing her spot.

"I was on a cliff hanger." Sakura could feel her anger rising quickly within her body.

"Why do you read about vampires? They're so lame." Sasuke tossed her book, and it landed in the trashcan. Sakura's eye twitched and she was about to stand up, when Sasuke went flying. She looked up to see Gaara leaning over her desk.

"Jackass." He grumbled and sat back down. Sakura gave him a confused look, and he noticed, so he explained. "He did that to me before, and I never had the chance to get him back. What?"

"Thanks." Sakura gave him a small smile and took out the same book from her bag. Gaara sweat dropped.

"You have two of them?" He stared at the book for a moment then saw that it was a different book in the series. "Do you have the whole series?"

"Yup."

Gaara watched her face carefully. She was so into the book, she kept gasping at the bad parts, and smiling at the good ones. Gaara smirked and kept watching her face until class ended.

R&R!!


	4. Chapter 4

SONG USED: Bring Me To Life, By: Evanescence

I recomend that you listen to the song as you read it. You will be able to get the beat better and understand it better!!

* * *

Sakura snuck up to the roof and ate lunch alone, looking around at the scenery. How the mountains formed in the background, and blended in with the sky. It was very relaxing. After she was done eating, she made her way back into the school and looked for her locker. Once she found it, she shoved all her books and crap into it, and only kept out what she would need for reading and art. Sakura was too busy with her locker and didn't see Gaara and Kiba come up behind her.

"Hey!" Kiba's voice was very loud, and Sakura jumped and spun around, leaning against the locker. She smacked Kiba in the head and grumbled under her breath, something like 'Dumbass, don't do that again.' Kiba sunk back behind Gaara while he rubbed the large lump on his head.

"I got our passes ahead of time, so here." Gaara handed Sakura a hall pass and she shoved it into her back pocket. "I'll be in the same study hall as you, so I'll make sure to wait for you before I leave. We still need to grab a guitar for you on the way."

"Whatever." Sakura slammed her locker shut and started down the hall to her next class, the boys right behind her.

Sakura sat in a chair between Hinata and Ten-Ten. The teacher, again, asked her to tell something about herself, but he only watched her ass as she walked back to her seat. The class was rather boring, but she just secretly read her book under the desk, Ten-Ten read along with her. Kiba and Naruto kept trying to look over her shoulder to see what they were doing, but Sakura would send him a death glare, and he would sit back down.

Sakura sat by herself during art, and whenever someone would try to sit anywhere near her, she would glare until they left. It had always been hard for her to draw with others so close. Mostly because of what she drew. Most of her stuff was good, but dark. Dark as in, evil. She would draw vampires, zombies, knifes with blood, or a bleeding flower. She didn't know why she drew that stuff, but she was good at it. When she handed in her work the teacher, Anko, smiled as she flipped through them. But when she saw the one that was a white rose with blood stains on the pettels and drops of blood dripping from the thorns, she gave the pink haired girl a look.

"Why did you draw all this stuff with blood?"

"I don't know… I like blood." With that, Sakura walked back to her seat and gazed out the window, trying to forget about having to sing in front of her classmates. She still refused to call them friends, because she only met them earlier in the day, but she felt like she's known them her whole life.

Gaara was walking in the hall after the bell rang. First they showed the passes to their study hall teacher, then they went to fine another guitar for Sakura. She had three to choose from, and took the black and white one. When they got to the music room, Sakura was surprised to see so many people in the band. But Naruto quickly told her what each person did, so it made a little more sense.

Hinata played the keyboard, Ten-Ten was backup girl voice, Naruto drums, Neji bass, Gaara lead male singer and electric guitar. While Kiba and Tamari were the managers, but Tamari couldn't make it today.

Sakura plugged in her guitar to the amp. And moved so she was standing near Gaara. "What do you want me to play?" She asked as she adjusted her strap.

"Do you have any songs that you wrote, or that you've memorized?" Kiba asked from behind Sakura. Sakura turned to face him and nodded. "Alright everyone, let's take a seat and listen to her song. What one are you going to play?"

"The song I wrote called 'Bring me to life'. Join in if you can get the beat." Sakura quickly tuned her guitar then sat on a stool and started to play.

********

How can you see into my eyes  
like open doors  
Leading you down into my core  
Where I've become so numb

Without a soul  
My spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
Until you find it there and lead  
It back home

Gaara started to play, and even added a few lines in of his own, along with Sakura's voice.

**(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
Call my name  
and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
Bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
Before I come undone**

Naruto sat at his drum set and started to play with the beat that Sakura and Gaara had set. And at the same time, Neji add the bass.

**(Save me)  
Save me from the nothing I've become**

**Now that I know  
what I'm without  
You can't just leave me  
Breathe into me and make me real  
Bring me to life**

**(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
Call my name  
and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
Bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
Before I come undone  
(Save me)  
Save me from the nothing I've become**

**Bring me to life  
(I've been living a lie  
There's nothing inside)  
Bring me to life**

**Frozen inside  
without your touch  
Without your love, darling  
Only you are the life among the dead...**

Kiba watched with a smile on his lips. Not long after Naruto and Neji started playing, Hinata started with a soft melody from the keyboard, and Ten-Ten sat back with Kiba. Tamari came in after awhile, and let out a small whistle at the sight. She sat next to Ten-Ten and listened to the song.

**(All this time  
I can't believe I couldn't see  
Kept in the dark  
but you were there in front of me)  
I've been sleeping  
a thousand years it seems  
Got to open my eyes to everything**

**(Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul)  
Don't let me die here  
(There must be something more)  
Bring me to life**

A shadowed figure listened from near the door, with a smirk on his lips. He was standing there the whole time, and heard every word, and memorized them.

**(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
Bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
Before I come undone  
(Save me)  
Save me from the nothing I've become**

**Bring me to life  
(I've been living a lie  
There's nothing inside)  
Bring me to life**

After Sakura finished the last couple of notes, she looked up to a bunch of smiling faces. Even Gaara and Neji had a half smile on their lips. Kiba, Ten-Ten, and Tamari were clapping from down in the bleachers, and everyone on stage started clapping, too.

"How'd you come up with that song?!" Kiba asked as he jumped up onto the stage. "It was awesome!"

Sakura's smile dropped at the question, and she stood up. "My brother and I wrote it." She whispered and put the guitar down. "A long time ago."

"Well, you should get him to come in and help us out sometime!" Tamari laughed as her and Ten-Ten ran up the steps to the stage.

"Can't, he's dead." Sakura said and walked out of the room just as the last bell of the day rang.

"Dead?" Naruto repeated with big eyes.

"Hinata, let's go after her." Ten-Ten said and started running after Sakura. Hinata nodded and was at her heals in seconds.

The two girls found Sakura walking down the steps that lead to the parking lot. They ran after her, calling her name, but the pink haired girl didn't stop. Ten-Ten ran over to her car and jumped in, and tried to follow Sakura, but she cut through the park and left them by the street.

Sakura had deiced she would walk home today, to avoid all the questions about her brother. She hated to talk about her older brother, and explain what happened to him. Sakura hadn't thought about him in a few months, but it still made her cry when she thought about how he died. The girl with pink hair slowly made her way through the park, heading home.

When Sakura was walking up her driveway, she could see Tamari standing in the window of her house, but Sakura ignored her. Sakura walked strait into her house, only to be thrown into the wall. Kio grabbed Sakura's neck and squeezed, making her gasp for air.


	5. Chapter 5

RECAP!

When Sakura was walking up her driveway, she could see Temari standing in the window of her house, but Sakura ignored her. Sakura walked strait into her house, only to be thrown into the wall. Kio grabbed Sakura's neck and squeezed, making her gasp for air.

* * *

"Where the hell have you been?!" He hissed in her face. "Answer me!"

Sakura grabbed his wrist and tried to pull his hand away from her neck, but it didn't work. "I… S-stayed… school." Was all she managed to get out.

"You're a worthless piece of shit, yah know that?" Kio tossed her to the floor and kicked her in the side. "Get ready, we're going to go have dinner next door." He kicked her again, as she tried to get up. "And dress _nice_." With that, he went to the living room and flipped on the TV.

Sakura laid there on the floor for a few minutes, trying to catch her breath that was knocked out of her. She slowly stood up and made her way up the stairs to her room. This was nothing new to her. She had gotten beat a lot worse than this before. Almost every day she would get kicked, smacked, or strangled. And after a few years, Sakura had gotten good at hiding the bruises that her father left her.

Sakura clutched her side as she went into her bathroom and pulled off her shirt. She had a massive bruise from the kicking, and there was a medium bruise around her neck, where he grabbed her. Sakura took a quick shower, and put cover-up over her bruises before she got dressed. She put on a tight red belly shirt with a long sleeve black mesh shirt over it and a pair of loose grey sweat pants. She put her hair up and grabbed her black jacket, and pulled the hood over her pink locks. Sakura was so used to getting beat, that she could deal with the pain, and act like nothing happened. But when it left big painful bruises, like this time did, it was hard for her to walk without flinching here and there.

"Sakura, let's go!" Kio yelled up the stairs. Sakura sighed and finished her black make-up, before leaving her room, and following her father out the door.

"Hey! Come on in!" Tamari smiled and moved to the side to let Sakura and Kio in. Kio walked right in and started talking with Kankuro, but Sakura hesitated before going in. "You ok, Sakura?" Tamari saw how she flinched and wrapped her arms around her stomach.

Kio shot Sakura a small glare, before continuing talking with Kankuro. "Yeah, I'm fine." Sakura whispered and looked at the floor. "Just don't feel too good."

"Oh… Well, can you help me with dinner? Gaara and Kankuro would burn it if I asked them." Tamari gave her a weak smile.

"Sure." Sakura was glad to get away from her father's glances, and followed Tamari into the kitchen.

Gaara had been standing next to the wall, and saw the glares that Kio sent Sakura, and how she kept clutching her side. Gaara could see the pain she was in, better than anyone else. Because, it used to happen to him. But he didn't say anything, just followed the girls into the kitchen, to keep an eye of the pink haired girl. Sakura had taken off her jacket and left it on the chair, while she helped Tamari with the sauce for the spaghetti. Almost immediately, Gaara saw the faint marks on her neck. Gaara stared with big eyes as he put the pieces together in his head.

"…Gaara? Hey GAARA!!" Tamari was waving her hand in front of her brothers face, while yelling at him.

"What?!" He hissed and pushed her hand away from his face.

"Take this into the dinning room. Sakura already brought the sauce in." Tamari shoved a bowel of spaghetti into his hands and went to check the garlic bread. Gaara glanced around the kitchen to find that Sakura wasn't there. He left the room, and saw Sakura sitting at the whole other side of the table, away from her father.

Gaara put the bowel down and sat next to her. She was looking at her side, and rubbing it. "You alright?" He whispered to her.

"Why do you care?" Sakura snapped and looked up at Tamari, who sat across from her. "just leave me alone." She whispered and looked down at her plate. Gaara sighed and looked away from the girl.

After they were done eating, Kio went into the living room with Tamari and Kankuro. Gaara and Sakura cleaned up the table and washed the dishes. Gaara told her she didn't have to, but she didn't say anything, just kept doing what she was doing. After the dishes her washed, Gaara told her he wanted to show her something, and lead her up stairs to his room.

"What'd you want to show me?" Sakura asked as she looked around the room.

"Nothing really." Gaara sighed and laid back on his bed. Sakura gave him a funny look and looked around.

She walked over to his guitar and ran her fingers over it. "Then why did you bring me up to your room?" Sakura glanced at him, to see he was looking at the ceiling.

"What happened to your neck?" He asked in a low voice. Sakura's eyes grew and she touched her neck.

"What are you talking about?"

Gaara sighed and sat up. He eyed her for a minute. "I can see the bruise plan as day."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Sakura grumbled and turned away from the red head. Sakura wandered his room and stopped at a mirror that he had hanging on his wall. She glanced back at Gaara, to make sure he wasn't looking, before she pulled the caller of her shirt down, to see her bruise was still visible. "Shit." She whispered and zipped her jacket up to her neck. "I don't feel good, I'm going home." Sakura quickly left his room and ran down the stairs and out of the house.

Gaara followed her, but stopped at the bottom of the stairs. Tamari showed up next to him with a confused look. "What'd you do now?" She asked looking at her younger brother. Gaara just sighed and went back to his room and slammed his door.

Sakura sat on her floor, wrapping her side. Her father had come home a few minutes ago, and was still trying to get into her room. But Sakura had locked her door, and cranked her music. After about 10 minutes, Kio gave up and slammed his door. Sakura sighed and crawled into her bed and tried to go to sleep.

****

A soft breeze rang through the bare trees of the forest. A small and scared girl ran behind a boy that was a few years older than her. This boy had a death grip on her hand as he dragged her farther into the forest. He glanced behind them as they ran with a petrified look. The small girls pink hair flew across her face as she tripped in the snow.

"Sakura! Come on, we have to keep going!" The boy tried to pull the crying girl to her feet. Sakura looked up at her big brother. His brown hair was wild and his deep green eyes were scared and worried. Suddenly, he looked up at the sound of feet and a flashlight searching for the siblings.

"I can't run, Kyoto." Sakura whispered as she let her brother help her up. "I can't feel my feet."

"Sh." Kyoto put his hand over Sakura's mouth and pulled her behind a tree.

Sakura watched her breath and her brother's breath slowly rise to the moonlit sky. The running feet stopped, and whispering could be heard. Sakura felt Kyoto's grip tighten around her, as he picked her up and shoved her under the tree. Sakura crawled to the back of the hole that was in the trunk of the winter dead tree.

"Stay here, and don't come out until morning." Kyoto whispered and gave her hand one last squeeze, before covering the hole with dead branches.

The frightened 6 year old girl held her breath when she heard Kyoto's footsteps running away from where she was. Sakura wanted to scream when she heard a gunshot and a thud of something falling to the ground, but the girl stayed silent. She hid her head in her hands and laid down on the frozen ground. Silent tears rolled down her cheeks as she fell unconscious.

Sakura woke with a start. She was gasping for breath and could feel her long shirt clinging to her body from sweat. The girl grabbed her alarm clock and chucked it across the room as she staggered out of her bed and made her way to the bathroom.

Sakura turned the water on and stripped from her overly large t-shirt and undergarments. She hissed when the boiling hot water hit her skin, but she didn't move to turn the water down. She shook her head to remove all the imeges of her dream from her head. Sighing, she grabbed her cherry shampoo and scrubbed her hair clean. After she was done scrubbing the rest of her body, she got out and wrapped a black towel around her pale body and went into her room to get ready for that dreadful thing called… School.

Sakura decided on a pair of loose black pants with chains and a red tank top, and red and black arm covers. She grabbed her bag and left her room. She made it down stairs in time to see her father coming in from getting the paper. He was about to say something to her, but she ignored him and grabbed her shoes, before going into the kitchen. Sakura sat at the table and pulled on her sneakers. She grabbed a muffin and left the house with her bag over a shoulder, before her father could say anything.

As the pinkette walked down the street to the bus stop eating her muffin, her mind filled with thoughts of her dream last night. She had been having the same dream every night sense it happened. Sakura never saw her brother after that fearful night. She suspected he was dead, because of the gunshot. Every time she thought about her brother, tears would threaten to fall.

"Hey, Sakura!" Sakura was snapped out of her thoughts from a loud and annoying voice beside her. She glanced at Naruto and took another bite out of her muffin.

"What do you want?" She asked, her voice a little louder than a whisper. Naruto's grin widened when he looked behind her.

"Nothing really, HEY GUYS!" He waved. Sakura looked back down the road and saw Gaara, Tamari, and Kankuro walking up to them.

"God Naruto, why do you have to be so damn loud?" Tamari groaned and stood near Sakura, away from the other blond.

"Aw Come on, Tamari. Just because you're not a morning person, doesn't mean you have to bring others down!" Kankuro smirked and patted his sister on the head.

"Fuck off." She growled and shoved him away, grumbling something that sounded like, 'damn good for nothing… fuck tard.'

Sakura could feel Gaara's eyes on her, so she grabbed her sweat shirt out of her bag and put it on, covering her head with the black hood. She had her guitar slung over her other shoulder and shifted it.

"Hey Sakura, you brought your guitar." Naruto pointed out the obvious.

"I said I would." Sakura sent him a small glare and turned her back to him.

"Oh… Well we just thought that after yesterday…" He stopped talking when both Gaara and Sakura sent him a glare. "That you wouldn't want to play with us." He finished in a whisper, while looking at the ground.

"I never said that I didn't want to play." Sakura said as she climbed the stairs and got onto the bus. Naruto was stumped, but Kankuro pulled him onto the bus. Sakura sat in the back seat again, looking out the window.

"Hey, can I sit here?" Tamari asked, looking down at Sakura. Sakura just shrugged and moved her guitar out of the way. "Well, I was wondering. Do you have anyother songs that you've wrote... For, you know, girls to sing?" Sakura nodded and pulled a folder out of her bag.

"There's also songs that Gaara could sing." Sakura said and looked back out the window, as Tamari skimmed the papers.

"Wow." She breathed. "These are good!" Tamari looked at Sakura. "How do you write stuff so good like this?" The blond had caught the attenchon of Naruto, Gaara and Kankuro, who were sitting close by, listening.

"I write what I feal." Was her simple answer. She leaned her head against the window and closed her eyes. "Those are copys, you can keep the folder."

"Cool, thanks." Tamari said as she passed some of her favorite songs on to Gaara.

It had now been a week, and Sakura watched every one talk. She always hung behind and to the side, never looking or talking to them. But during her classes, she sat in the way back in a corner. She didn't want a repeat of last week.

"Why hello my little flower." Sasuke said as he came up and stood in front of her desk. "How are you this morning?"

"Fuck off." Sakura kept her eyes on the desk, not even sparing him a glance.

"Well, I was going to ask you if you wanted to go to the movies with me later. How 'bout it?" Sasuke gave her a small smirk when she looked up at him with a smile.

"Yes." Sakura spoke loud enough for the whole class to hear. She had gotten the attenchon of Gaara, Ten-Ten, Hinata, Neji, and Naruto, who were in the same class at the time. "Why yes, Sasuke. I'll go to the movies with a jackass like you." Skura grabed her bag and pushed past him. As she passed him she said. "Shove it." Sakura walked out of the classroom, ignoring the tearchers protests.

"Come on!" Ten-Ten grabbed Hinata and they ran after the pinkette.

"Good job, Sas-gay." Naruto called as him,Gaara, and Neji followed the girls.

Sakura walked swiftly down the halls and up a flight of stairs that lead to the roof. On her way, she had passed her locker and grabbed her guitar. When she reached the roof, she sat down and looked over the mountins in the distance.

"Gaara!" Ten-Ten called. Hinata and he had looked all over the school, but couldn't find her. "We can't find her anywhere." They were both out of breath from running all over.

"We can't eather." Naruto said. The guys had been looking all over, too.

"Does anyone know where Sakura could have gone?" Neji asked.

"I do." Gaara said. "Go tell Tamari to meet me on the roof. Tell her it's an emergency... About what I told her last night!" He called to them as he started running down the hall.

"What class does she have?" Hinata asked.

"Health. Let's go." Neji said. They all started going in the oppest way from Gaara.

Gaara ran all the way up the steps until he reached the top. He waited by the door, trying to catch his breath, when he heard it.

**__**

It's true  
We're all a little insane  
But it's so clear  
Now that i'm… unchained

Fear is only in our minds  
Taking over all the time  
Fear is only in our mind  
But it's taking over all the time

Gaara listened to Sakura's voice. He was trying to understand the meaning within her words, but failed when there was a tap of his shoulder. He looked behind him to see Tamari. They both nodded, and Gaara slowly, and silently, opened the roof door.

**__**

You poor sweet innocent thing  
Dry your eyes and testify  
You know you live to break me  
Don't deny sweet sacrifice

One day  
I'm gonna forget your name  
And one sweet day  
You're gonna drown in my lost pain

Tamari looked at Gaara with a 'What the hell' look. He shrugged and watched as Sakura played her guitar and sang.

**_Fear is only in our minds  
Taking over all the time  
Fear is only in our minds  
But it's taking over all the time_**

**_You poor sweet innocent thing  
Dry your eyes and testify  
And oh you love to hate me  
Don't you honey i'm your sacrifice_**

**_I dream in darkenss i sleep to die  
Erase the silence erase my life  
Our burning ashes blacken the day  
A world of nothingness blow me away_**

**_Do you wonder why you hate?  
Are you still too weak to survive your mistakes?_**

**_You poor sweet innocent thing  
Dry your eyes and testify  
You know you live to break me  
Don't deny sweet sacrifice_**

Sakura wrote down every word she had just sung in a black note book. She took her time in writing it down, and didn't even notice Gaara and Tamari watching her. She bent over to grab her bag, but winced from the bruise on her side. Sakura carefully pulled up her red tank top and looked at her side. The bruise was turning a nasty yellow color, but was still black, red, and blue.

"What happened?!" Tamari gasped apon seeing the pinkette's side. Sakura gasped and looked up at Tamari and Gaara's shocked faces. She quickly put her shirt back down and grabbed her stuff. She tried to push past them, but Gaara grabbed her arm before she could go anywhere.

"What happened?" He looked from her eyes to her neck, where that bruise was covered up, but he could still see the dark marks. He reached up and gently touched where her neck was marked. "Sakura, what happened?"

"Nothing." Sakura pushed his hand away and looked at the ground.

"That doesn't look like nothing!" Tamari almost yelled. "Sakura, we're your friends. Why aren't you telling us?! We want to help you!"

"Because, its none of your damn buissness!" Sakura yelled back and tore her arm from Gaara's grasp. "Leave me the fuck alone." She whispered before moving away from them. She walked over to the side of the roof and looked at the ground below. "You wouldn't understand if I told you."

"Try me." Gaara said coming up next to her.

"So what if we wouldn't. We could still help you." Tamari added, standing on her other side.

"My dad isn't as nice as he looks." Sakura whispered and looked up at the sky. Dark rain clouds could be seen in the distance.

"Your dad did this to you?" Tamari gasped. She looked over at Gaara with sad eyes.

"I understand more then you think, Sakura. My father did the same thing to me when I was young. He hated me because my mother died giving birth to me." Gaara was looking out at the mountins, but turned and met Sakura's sad eyes. "He used to send people out to kill me."

"I'm sorry." Sakura whispered and looked deep into his jade eyes. "You can't tell anyone about this." Sakura looked away from his eyes and down to the ground below. "I had told one of my friends when I was little. Her name was Anna. She was my fist and only friend. After what happened to her, I never let anyone get close."

"What happened to her?" Tamari whispered.

"Kio killed her, because she knew." Gaara and Tamari shared a glance. Both of their faces said, 'Holy shit!' "That's why you can't do anything or tell anyone. You guys are my first friends sence then, and I don't want to lose you guys, too." Sakura looked at them with tears in her eyes. "If anyone asks why I'm hurt, I fell down the stairs."

"If you get hurt badly again, please come see me, I'll help you." Tamari said. Sakura smiled and nodded.

"Come on, the guys are waiting for us in the music room." Gaara said and they all left.

When they got to the music room, Kiba, Hinata, Ten-Ten, Naruto, and Neji were sitting around waiting. When they saw the three enter, all talking stopped and they watched as Sakura hooked her guitar into the amp.

"Shall we?" She asked with a small smile. Everyone nodded and got there insterments ready. "I hope that all of you have looked over my songs. I would like to do 'Broken'. Gaara, you will probably need to have the words in front of you." Sakura set up a stand and put her lyrics for the song on it.

"Everyone ready?" Gaara asked. After they got the ok, Sakura started with the small guitar solo, then Gaara started singing.

**_Gaara  
I wanted you to know  
That I love the way you laugh  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away  
I keep your photograph  
And I know it serves me well  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_**

**_Both  
Because I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away_**

**_Gaara  
You've gone away  
You don't feel me here anymore_**

**_Sakura  
The worst is over now  
And we can breathe again  
I wanna hold you high and steal my pain away both- only the word away  
There's so much left to learn  
And no one left to fight Both  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_**

**_Both  
Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away_**

**_Cause Im broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away_**

**_Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone_**

**_Gaara  
You're gone away  
You don't feel me here anymore_**

As they finished, Gaara looked over at Sakura. She had a small smile in her eyes as she looked back at him. "Great job guys!" Naruto yelled as he slung his arms over both Gaara's and Sakura's shoulder.They both glared at him, but Sakura let out a small growl. He quickly backed away, waving his hands in front of himself.

"That was very good." Ten-Ten agreed with a big smile. "Now, I have some inside information, about a battle of the bands kinda thing. How about it, guys?"

"YEAH!" Naruto yelled.

"That would be fun." Hinata chirped in. Tamari nodded along with Gaara and Kiba. They all turned to Sakura.

"We can't do it without ya, Sakura." Tamari pleaded. "Please?!"

Sakura sighed and looked at everyone's faces. "Fine, lets do it." Sakura smiled as everyone jumped all around her. She looked up, to see Gaara with a small smile on his face, yes a smile!


	6. Chapter 6

The Battle of the bands was in three weeks. So they practised every morning and afternoon. And when Sakura finished writing a new song, they would all eat lunch outside so she could show them it, without anyone listening in.

Kio had left on a buissness trip, and would be gone for two to three weeks. Which ment Sakura could do what she wanted with in that time period. So she practised with them 24/7.

All of her bruises were gone within a week, and she was a lot happier, and wasn't hitting Naruto as much eather. Lucky him. Because she can hit _hard_!

XX

It was the morning before the day of the consert. Sakura was sitting in Kiba's garage with the band. They had just finished practicing and were talking about who's going to be there tomorrow and what it would be like if they won. In short... Everyone was _very _excited.

"Ok, so we're going to sing these songs." Temari wrote down three of their songs names on the wall that was made with a white bord time of miterial. "We need to be ready." It was obvious that she had the nervous jitters with how she couldn't stop moving.

"Temari, calm down." TenTen laughed. "We'll do fine!"

Temari sighed and gave them a small smile. "I guess your right." She looked at them all and let out a deep breath.

"KIBA!" A girl with long brown hair came out of the house. "Time for dinner. Wrap it up." And she went back in the house.

"Alright guys. I'll see you later!" Kiba gave them a smile and closed the garage door behind them.

XX

Sakura, Temari, and Gaara walked down the road together. None of them were talking. Just enjoying the peace and quiet... Until...

"Shit." Sakura whispered, seeing Kio's car in the driveway. She stopped walking and looked at it with hatered.

"You can spend the night." Temari sugested, seeing the car, too.

"..." Gaara just stared at her, waiting to see what she'd do.

Sakura couldn't meet his eyes. She knew that if she did, he would make her stay with them. But she couldn't. It would just make things worse with Kio. "I can't. I'll see you guys tomorrow!" Sakura ran up to the house, waving back at them with a fake smile.

"I don't like this." Temari whispered as Sakura entered the house. She saw Kio in the curtian, and he left once she got up to the deck.

"Hn." Gaara stood there, glaring at Sakura's front door. Temari tugged at his jacket's sleeve, and he slowly followed her back to there house.

XX

"Bitch." Kio tossed the rag he wiped his hands off with on Sakura's crumpled form. She lay in a corner, blood all over her shaking form.

Sakura could feel the blood dripping down from her head and lips. But she refused to cry. Her ribs screamed from the torcher they under went. Her lungs screamed for the air that she was gasping for. She tried to stand up, but her legs calsped and she came crashing back down to the floor.

The minutes felt like hours and the hours felt like days. But once she had enough strength, Sakura lifted her self and left the hell hole called home. She slowly made her way over to her Gaara's house. Temari's words hung in her ears.

'_If you get hurt badly again, please come see me, I'll help you.'_

Sakura tried as hard as she could, not to scream out in pain, when she lifted her arm to knock on the door. She decided against it, and settled for banging her head on it.

Not a good idea.

Everything started to sway. And someone opening the door didn't help. Sakura fell forwards, only to be caught in Kankuro's arms.

"TEMARI!" He yelled, lifting her and slaming the door shut with his foot. He carried Sakura into the living room and laid her on the couch. "TEMARI, GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE!"

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?! IT'S 3 IN THE MORNING!" She screamed, coming down the stairs, but when she saw Sakura, her temper flew out the window as she rushed over. "What happened?"

"I don't know. I opened the door and she fell in." He backed up and let Temari get mext to the gasping girl.

"Get the first-aid kit." Temari grabbed the front of Sakura's shirt and ripped it down the front, so she could see the damage better.

Dark black bruises covered her body. Some were purple and blue, but mostly a dark black. There was cuts all over her pale skin, and the bigger ones were bleeding. Kankuro was back within seconds and gasped when he saw Sakura's skin. Her black bra just made her skin look even more pale, which made the bruises stand out even more.

Temari took out a gozz and some proxide and started to rub it on the larger cuts. Sakura hissed as her skin started to bubble from the chemicals cleaning her wounds. Kankuro had to turn his back to keep from throwing up. Next, Temari took out a small knife and sliced the jeans away from Sakura's legs.

Once she finished wrapping Sakura's body with bandages, she sat back on her heals. Sakura had already passed out from the pain she was in. Kankuro covered her up with a blancket he got from the closet and followed his sister into the kitchen. She stood at the sink, washing the crimson liquid off her hands.

Kankuro said nothing. There was nothing to say. They both knew what happened, and that it could have been avoided. Temari finished washing her hands and dried them with a towel, while looking down at the sink. She was glad Sakura had come to her, but was pissed that it happened in the first place. Sakura was so badly beated up, that she would be surprised if she would wake for a few days.

She turned to face her brother, just as he looked up. They both shared a ental agreement. They would protect Sakura no matter what. With a sigh, Temari walked past her brother and back into the living room.

Kankuro followed, only to run into her back. "Tem, what the-shit." He finished in a whisper, seeing Gaara standing over Sakura. He had moved the blanket down her body, so he was looking at all of the bruises that covered her pale skin.

"G-Gaara?" Temari slowly aprotched her younger brother, affraide he'd take out his anger on her. Gaara just put the blanket back over Sakura and turned and walked, rather calmly, out the door. He didn't even slam it as he left.

Kankuro and Temari shared a glance, and Kankuro bolted out the door after him. Gaara wasn't even going in the direction of Sakura's house, in fact, he was going in the exact oppiset direction. Kankuro stood at the bottom of their driveway, staring after Gaara. When Gaara disppeared around the corner, he turned and walked back to the house, glancing over his shoulder to make sure he wasn't halosonating.

"Where is he?" Temari asked when he re-entered the house.

"I... He went that way." Kankuro pointed the way that Gaara went. Temari looked out the window and sighed.

"You think he'll be ok?" She whispered.

"He will is she will." Kankuro flopped down in the recliner. "It's kinda funny. He has like this huge crush on her, and she has one on him, but they don't see that the other does."

"I know. It is funny." Temari let a small smile come to her face as she sat in the other recliner. "She will be alright though. She's tough."

"What are we going to do about the battle of the bands tomorrow?" Kankuro put his arms behind his head and looked up at the ceiling.

"I don't know. We'll have to wait and see how Sakura is." Temari yawned and pushed the chair back so she was laying down in it. She shut her eyes, and was asleep in seconds.

Kankuro watched his sister sleep. Even though he was a year younger, he still felt responsible for her. She was his only sister after all. His eyes shifted to the couch. Gaara's calm face popped into his head. He was hoping nothing bad would happen. He may lose a brother if it did. Sakura was like a sister to him too, so he may lose that too.

Over the past three weeks, Sakura and the Sabaku's had become very close. But, Gaara and Sakura were closer then anyone else. They would sit on the roof late at night and right songs together. They'd go shopping together, against Gaara's will mind you. They would spend almost every second together. It hurt Kankuro to see her like this. He could only imagen what Gaara was feeling.

XX

Everything hurt. Everything was sore and stiff. Sakura couldn't move anything on her body. Not even wiggle her finger. It hurt to breath. It felt like chains were wrapped around her lungs and chained tighly.

Sakura tried to open her eyes. She tried to move. But it hurt to much. She couldn't even open her mouth to whimper. She heared the sound of a door opening and closing. But didn't know where she was. She couldn't remember anything. How did she get so sore? Where was she? And who was standing over her?

She could feel the warm breath of someone standing over her pained form. The person's breath tickling her skin. Will a great effort, she opened her eyes slightly. Enough to see red hair and jade eyes.

Gaara...

XX

Gaara walked down the cold streets. He had been planning to go over and smash Kio's face with his fist, but dicided that Sakura wouldn't want him to. It was supost to be a secret about what was going on. But what would they say to their friends? 'I'm sorry, Sakura can't play in the battle of the bands with us because, she was hit by a car? Fell down the stairs? Was mugged and beaten badly?

What was he going to say?

He stopped at a corner and looked up at the street light. The air was cold, and he wished he would have brought his jacket. The wind blew, sending shivers down his spine. He dicided it was time to go home.

He slowly walked home, stopping in front of Sakura's house and looking up at the cream white building. anger rose within him, but he just turned and started up the drive to his house.

The anger only rose even more when he saw Sakura asleep on the couch. He walked over and stood over her. She was shivering. Gaara grabbed the blankst that was drapped over the couch and carefully draped it over her.

"... Gaara?" He looked down to see her eyes fluttering open. Kneeling, so he was face to face with her, he wiped some hair from her face.

"Shhh..." Gaara pulled the blancket up higher and tucked it under she chin. "How do you feel?"

"... Like shit." Sakura whispered, with a small smile. Gaara had always calmed her, she didn't have any clue why, but he did. Gaara gave her one of his ever so rare smiles, with a small chuckle.

"... Gaara?" He turned to see Temari sitting up in the chair, rubbing her eyes to get the sleepyness away. "Gaara, what are you doing?" Temari pushed the blancket away and walked over to them. She looked down and smiled when she saw Sakura's eyes open and looking at her. "Here..." Temari got down on her knees and pulled the blancket away from Sakura's body. "Let me check the bandages."

Gaara stood and moved out of the way, standing bhind hte couch, looking down on them. Sakura's eyes never left him and he moved around the couch, but his eyes were glued to the bloodied bandages that Temari were pulling off. His eyes finally wandered up her bady to her face. Sakura gave him a small smile, but winced when Temari tried picking up her left leg.

"Alright, her knees is sprained, but thats the worst ingery she has." She stood and stretched her arms over her head. "I'll go see if we have a knee brace." She started walking to the stairs and ran up them.

"... Gaara..." Sakura's voice was soft and weak.

"Are you alright?" He whispered, bending down and cuping her pale cheek. He was leaning on the couch, so he couldn't get close enough to kiss her forhead, so he just rubbed her cheek.

"I think so... It hurts." Sakura wiggled, but stopped when a peircing pain shot threw her leg.

"Don't move. Just try to rest." Gaara moved back around the couch and kneeled by her head. "I'll be right here when you wake."

Sakura didn't say anything, just smiled at him and turned her head his way. Slowly, she moved her hand and put it iver his, which he took and kissed her fingers.

"Everything will be alright." It was the last thing Sakur heard before she drifted to sleep. But she remembered feeling warm lips press against hers.


	7. Chapter 7

"So... What are we going to do?" Temari held the phone to her ear, listening to Kiba blowing his mind off at hearing that Sakura 'Fell down the stairs'. He had finally calmed down enough to talk. "The battle of the bands was re-posted. It's tomorrow. Do you think she'll be better by then?"

"I don't know..." Temari groaned, putting her head down on the table. She had moved to the kitchen so she didn't wake Sakura up, Gaara had just got her back to sleep. "We'll have to wait and see. I'm more consurned about her though. She refuses to go to the hospital."

"Well... I can have my sister come over. She's a vet though, but it's better then nothing. She'll be able to tell if we have to force her to go or not."

"That'd be great. Thanks."

"No problem. Sakura's all our friends. So, I'll talk to her and call you back." They said a quick good-bye and the line went dead.

"Sooo?" Kankuro had been standing at the doorway, but he was now walking across the room over to her. "What'd he say?"

"The things not till tomorrow, and Hanna is coming over to check her." Temari mumbled into the table, to tired to lift her head.

"Why don't you go get some rest? I'll wait for Hanna." Kankuro sat down in the chair oppiset her and watched as she smiled at him and slowly left the room, heading for the stairs.

XX

__

A small girl of 7 stood looking up at what was left of her house. It was lit with flames, people were running everywhere trying to put it out, but with no prevail. No one noticed the small girl that was crying, her pink hair in a mess.

Sakura watched as hte house caved in on her mothers dead body. She had been dead for a few years, but Sakura and her brother burried her in the basement.

Kyoto...

More tears flowed out of her eyes from thinking about her brother. After theat night, Sakura had run home and hid in the house away from the world. But the fire ended it all.

"Are you ok?!" Someone grabbed the girls shoulder and spun her around. "My god child, you're mothing but shin and bones!" The women was rather plump, and she had soft eyes. "There, there child." The women wiped away some of the tears and gave Sakura a soft smile. "What's your name?"

"S-S-Sakura." She managed to whisper. The women smiled and picked her up, bringing her away from the house. Sakura watched from over the womens shoulder as her house fell to the ground.

XX

A girl the age of 9 ran around the large lawn with her friends. She was playing tag with the other girls at the ophanage. But this girl stuck out.

Sakura's pink hair had now grown to just below her shoulders. She pushed it away from her face as she headed towards the goal with the soccer ball in front of her running feet. She was the best at soccer, and loved the sport. With one hard kick, the ball flew into the goal. All the other kids on her team cheered and jumped around her.

"Sakura, dear!" The old plump women walked around the house with a man following behind her. He had brown hair and was somewhat tall. But when you stand next to Chio, you always feel tall.

"Coming!" Sakura laughed, running over. She gave the man a smile and looked at Chio. "Yes?"

"I have some great news for you, dear." Chio gave her a grin, and nodded to the man as she said, "You're getting adopted."

Sakura's mouth fell open. What could she say? She didn't want to leave, she loved it here. Everyone here was nice and she loved them all. Plus, the way the man was looking at her, she knew she wouldn't like him, not one bit.

"I-I... ahhh..." Sakura shifted uncomfertably under the mans gaze. Nope, wouldn't like it at all.

She just didn't know how much she would hate the man that ruwinned her life, more then once, and more then one way.

XX

Sakura woke up with a gasp. She bolted into a sitting position, but only to be pushed back down. She glanced up and saw Gaara's and Hanna's faces above her. She let out her breath and laid back down, eyes never leaving Gaara's.

"Ok, well..." Hanna stood and wiped her hands on her pants. "Nothing's broken, she should be fine, just sore." Hanna looked down at Sakura and smiled. "Take it easy, and don't let them push you to go to that battle thing tomorrow if you're to sore. Alright?"

"Thanks." Sakura whispered, and gave her a soft smile.

"But, you do need to eat something." Hanna grabbed her coat and put on her boots near the door. "I'll come pick you up at 9, Kiba. Be ready. And make sure you don't eat anything to hard, Sakura!" She called back as she shut the door behind her.

"So..." Temari plopped down on the couch next to Sakura as Gaara helped her to sit up. "What do you want to eat? I'll cook anything you want."

"Then she defenetlly wont beable to sing tomorrow, she'll be dead." Gaara huffed, sitting on the other side of Sakura, he had his hand on Sakura's back, to keep her from falling backwards. "Naruto can pick something up." Gaara glanced over at Naruto. "Get something she can eat. Not what you want."

"But ramens something she can eat... AND IT'S WHAT I WANT!" Naruto yelled as he ran out the door to go get everyone some food.

"... What do you mean she'll be dead tomorrow?" Temari looked over at Gaara, she looked very confused.

"He was dissing your cooking, Temari." Sakura smiled, to sore to giggle. "But, its fine. Ramen sounds good."

XX

By the time Naruto got back, Hinata and TenTen had arrived.

"Good thing I got extra!" Naruto laughed nervously, setting the bags down on the coffie table that was in front of Sakura. He opened the bag and handed Sakura a bowl with a pair of chop sticks, then started digging in himself.

"So Sakura..." TenTen said after finishing her bowl of ramen. "How did you fall down the stairs?"

Sakura gave a quick glance in Temari's direction, before swollowing what was in her mouth before she spoke. "The floor was wet at the top, and I slipped."

"Oh... But why are you here and not home?"

"... Ahhhh..."

"Because she wants to be. Now stop asking her so many questions!" Temari snapped.

"... Sorry." TenTen mumbled, looking down.

"It's fine." Sakura gave her a small smile.


	8. Chapter 8

"Bye everybody!" Kiba said as he stood. "Hana's here."

"Later." Sakura waved, as did everyone else.

The whole gang had showed up soon after they finished eating. They had all talked about what happened, but Sakura finally got it off the subject and onto the battle of the bands that was happening the next day.

Kiba walked out of the Sabaku house hold and walked over to his sisters jeep that was sitting in the driveway. As he got closer though, he could see a man next to the divers window, talking with Hana. He scowled at the thought of some old geezer flirting with his sister. It just wasn't right.

Kiba walked up to the jeep and opened the passenger side door, and got a good look at the man when the light turned on. It was Kio, and he _was_ flirting with his sister, who gave Kiba a help sign with her hand that the man couldn't see.

"Can we go? I need to do homework." Kiba slammed the door shut, as if he was in a bad mood. Kio gave him a small glare before saying bye, and backing away from the jeep.

"Thanks." Hana took a deep breath and pulled out of the driveway. Kiba watched as Kio walked up to the house... But not his own, the Sabaku's house.

....Something didn't feel right. He didn't know what, but something wasn't right.

XX

"I'll get it!" Kankuro jumped up from his spot on the floor, running to the door, thankful to get out of the conversation they were having about how guys can breast feed if they get the female hormones injected in them... He had no idea, what so ever, how they got on the subject.

But, when he opened the door, he wished he would have stayed in the livingroom.

"Is Sakura here?" Kio asked, looking at Kankuro with a small smile. "She disappeared last night, so I was thinking she might have come here."

"Who is it, Kankuro?" Sakura walked out into the hallway with a small limp, on her way to the kitchen for a snack. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Kio standing there, looking at her with hidden hatered.

"Sakura, so this is where you've been."

XX

Gaara watched as Sakura left the room in search of food. It was kinda funny how she was always hungry. She never stopped eating, but never gained any weight. Mos girls at the school were envious of her.

"God... I'm sooooo bord!" Temari exclaimed from her spot on the recliner. Her feet were up in the air, and head a few inches from the floor.

"Same..." Hinata and TenTen sighed at the same time. Naruto was having fun trying to braid Hinata's hair, but was just making a mess of it. He could be so weird sometimes, Gaara concluded.

After 5 minutes, without Sakura's or Kankuro's return, Gaara was getting a bit edgie. He had put a end to the topic they were disussing, so Kankuro wouldn't faint, but he was nowhere to be seen. Finally, Gaara stood and stepped over TenTen, who was sprawled out on the floor, and made his way out of the room to find them.

"... I wanted to hang out with them. I don't see why you're so mad about it!" Sakura wasn't screaming, but was whispering harshly.

"You damn well why I'm mad." Gaara reconised the voice was Kio's. That thought made him freeze in the doorway. He slowly looked around the corner to see Kio, Kankuro, and Sakura all standing near the open door.

"Accually, I don't. Mind telling me?" Sakura put her hands on her hips. Her heart was litterally in her throat. She was having a hard time breathing, and her hands were getting sweaty. She had never stood up to him like this before, and it scared the shit out of her. She guessed that having Kankuro right there, and all her friends in the other room help. Especially sence Kankuro knew about what happened between Kio and her.

"I'll tell you when we get back to the house." He hissed. "Let's go. Now." He stated to turn and walk out.

"N-no." She whispered.

Kio stopped dead in his tracks. Slowly, and threatingly, he turned to face her. "What?"

"I said... N-no. I'm s-staying here." She tried as hard as she could to keep the shaking out of her voice, but it was still there.

"They don't want you here. No one wants you. That's why you're with me. Now, let's go, no more of this." He hissed, stepping closer to her. "Out."

"We don't mind if she stays." Gaara finally stepped into the hall and stood behind Sakura, putting one hand on her arm to let her know everything was alright. "She's perfectly safe over here. I can ensure you, no one will hurt her."

Kio stiffened at his words. He looked from Gaara to Sakura, pure hatered in his eyes. His look seemed to say, 'You told him? You're fucking dead.' "She had to be home tomorrow night. I don't care if she stays." With that, he walked out.

After the door was shut, Sakura let out the breath she had been holding. No one moved. Kankuro and Gaara shared a small glance, but then their eyes fixed on the girl. She was shaking, and bad. Gaara tried to touch her again, but she pushed him away.

"I'm not hungry anymore." She whispered before running up the steps. Gaara stood there, at the bottom of the stairs looking up.

Kankuro silently walked past his brother and stood in the entry to the livingroom. "I think it's best if you all spend the night." He said, scratching the back of his head. "Temari? A word in the kitchen, please?"

__

'Kankuro's never polight... Something must be wrong.'

Temari stood and quickly followed him out of the room.

XX

Later that night, Gaara went up to his room, where Sakura would be. But when he opened the door, she was nowhere to be seen, but the window was open, and soft crying sounds could be heared from the roof.

Gaara carefully climbed up to the roof and sat next to her. "Sakura?" He whispered, but she didn't move. However, her shoulders were shaking with each sob, and her whole body was shaking from nerves. He slowly reached out and grabbed her arm, pulling her closer to him. She burried her face in his chest as he protectively wrapped his arms around her and whispered in her ear...

****

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry its so short!! I didnt have much time to right this! the next one will be longer, i promise!!! and.. if you have any ideas for this story, please feel free to give them, im running out!!!


	9. Chapter 9

SONG USED: The only one by: Evanesence

You might want to listen to the song as you read it, because I know its hard to read the words without hearing it in the background, how it's supossed to sound.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What?!" Temari whispered, rage in the small word.

Kankuro held his hands up defencively. "It's just what happened, don't blame me. She's upstairs with Gaara right now, lets give him some time to calm her down." Kankuro dropped his hands with a sigh. "What are we going to do?"

"Rip his throat out! That's what!" Temari snapped at him. "If he some much as lays-"

"Temari." Kankuro cut her off. "Think about it. We aren't supossed to know about it, so if we go over there, yelling out heads off at him, it will be much much worse for her. You remember what it was like with Gaara. All we could do was fi him up after."

"I'm not just going to sit by and let this happen, like we did. It's not fair to her." The tears were starting to form in Temari's eyes, making everything blurry. "We can't just let her keep getting hurt, and then lieing about it!" Her voice cracked a few times as she spoke.

"I know, but we just have to wait till we see something, and confrunt him about it." Kankuro hugged his sister, letting her cry softly. "We just have to wait it out for now."

XX

Gaara lifted the sleeping girl off the roof and jumped down to his window, landing softly on the floor. He carried Sakura to his bed, and laid her down, pulling the covers to her neck. Sakura moaned and rolled over to the side, facing the wall.

Gaara walked over to his door, and left, silently so he didn't wake her up.

"Gaara?" He looked up to see Hinata at the foot of the stairs. "Is Sakura alright?" Her voice was quiet, and he could bearly hear her.

"She's sleeping."

"That wasn't my question." Her voice was now demanding, it was rare, accually, this was the first time Gaara had ever seen Hinata like this.

"... I don't know. Let her sleep." He walked past her, and into the kitchen, where he saw Temari rubbing her eyes, and Kankuro standing over the sink, glaring out the window.

None of them said anything, Gaara just grabbed a soda out of the fridge, and left, going to the livingroom, where he could hear the others talking softly.

He sat down on the couch, and grabbed the remote from Naruto, switching the channel. Naruto knew better then to complain, it was rare that Gaara watched TV, and when he did, it was to get his mind of something, and Naruto really didn't want to become a puching bag tonight, he was to tired.

XX

Sakura woke up while it was still dark outside. She was alone, in a dark room. How did she get here? Where was she? Those questions flashed through her mind. She sat up and rubbed her eyes, still trying to remember where she was.

The door opened a crack, and Sakura's head shot up to see Gaara coming in the room. Then she remembered, Gaara had brought her back down from the roof.

"Sakura?" He whispered quietly, shutting the door and walking over to her. He sat on the bed next to her, and pushed some hair from her cheek.

"Gaara... Is... Is he gone?" She whispered, looking up at him, leaning her face into his cupped hand.

"Yes." Gaara leaned closer, Sakura doing the same, until finally their lips met. Sakura rapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her. They broke after awhile, taking in much needed air. "How's your leg?"

"It hurts just a little." She whispered, leaning her head on his chest. "You're still going to let me sing tomorrow, right?" Sakura didn't look up as she asked, fearing he wouldn't let her.

When he didn't answer, she looked up to meet his confused eyes. "Why would I stop you?"

"I-I... I don't know." She whispered. Gaara cupped her cheek, rubbing his thumb on her jaw.

"If you don't want to, then I'll tell them-"

"No! No, I want to!" She laughed lightly, smiling up at him. "I'm glad I met you." She whispered.

"Me to." Gaara leaned down again, kissing her lightly, but pulling away before it got to deep. "You should get more sleep." Gaara getly pushed her back so she was lying down, and got up.

"Gaara? Can you stay?"

Gaara looked at her for a few moments before lying down next to her, and draping his arm over her waist.

XX

Temari ran back into the house and stopped at the stairs. "GAARA! GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE! WE'RE LEAVING!" Seh yelled up, and hurried into the kitchen to grab a can of soda for Sakura.

Gaara came down the stairs with a bag slung over his shoulder. He left the house, locking the door so Temari didn't forget. He walked over to Hana's jeep and jumped in the back next to Sakura and TenTen, not even bothering to open the door. He set the bag down on Sakura's lap.

"What is it?" She asked, looking up at him.

Gaara shrugged and looked away. Sakura looked back down at the bag and opened the zipper, peeking inside. She screamed and held the bag away from her, her eyes big, and mouth hanging open. Gaara gave her a look, as did the others. Finally, he took the bag and opened it all the way, and out popped a small Saint Banard puppy.

"AWW!!!" TenTen and Hinata said with hearts in their eyes. Naruto looked at it like it was a moldy piece of cheese.

Sakura took a double take of the little monster that licked her nose, and instently hugged him. "HE'S SOOOO CUTE!!" She squeeled, getting another odd look from everyone. "LOOK!" She took the puppy and turned it's face to all of them.

Naruto shrugged, sliding to the middle next to Hinata as Kiba got in to drive.

"What's his... Yeah, his, name?" TenTen asked, rubbing the puppy's head.

Sakura looked at Gaara. "He doesn't have one." He grumbled, letting the puppy lick his hand.

"Can I name him?!" Sakura looked up at Gaara with hopeful eyes. He just shrugged with a nod. "Ok, hmmm..." Sakura looked at the puppy's face before saying random names that she thought of. "Jose, George, Little Shit, Mike, Diego, FireBall, Jaspar, Cocoa... Which one do you guys like?"

"Little Shit!" Naruto said, rasing his hand.

"Ok, who likes Little Shit for a name?" Sakura asked sarcastically. Kiba and Naruto rose their hands, getting a whack in the head from TenTen and Sakura. "We are _not_ naming him Little Shit!" Sakura hissed.

"How about that one, ahh... Jaspar?" Hinata said, turning in her seat to face them.

"Yeah! I like that to!" TenTen said, kissing the dogs head.

"Jaspar it is!" Sakura laughed.

"Are the other's still behind us?" Kiba asked, not being able to see out the mirror, due to Naruto's overly large hair style.

"Yeah, they are." Hinata said, glancing up at Temari's car.

"Gaara, what made you get a puppy?" Sakura asked, giggling as the dog climbed on Gaara's lap.

"He... Was wondering on the street." Gaara's head tilted to the side as the puppy curled up and fell asleep on his lap. "I thought you'd like him." He gently poked the dogs nose, getting a growl in return. Gaara pulled his hands away from the puppy and put them where it couldn't bite his fingers off, one arm over the side of the jeep, the other over the back of Sakura's seat.

Sakura just laughed, and rubbed the puppy's head. "Good doggy." She whispered. Gaara bumped her with his arm, getting a smack in the chest.

XX

The place was packed. The whole room filled past it's limets. You couldn't move an inch without bumping into somebody, you couldn't even stand still without hitting someone, or them hitting you. They were all waiting for the last band to play. The highlight of the night, and they were hoping to get what they were hoping for, if not more.

Sakura peeked out the curtain at all the faces cheering for them, and swollowed the lump in her throat.

"Maybe we shouldn't do this." She whispered as she saw Gaara coming up to her out of hte corner of her eye.

"Why? Scared?" He teased in a quiet voice, one that only she could hear. He had been doing that ever sence that kiss. Teasing her behind everyone's backs, telling her things that was only ment for her ears. But, she wasn't complaining, oh no, she was _not_ complaining.

"N-no." She pushed away from the curtain, letting it fall back into place.

Gaara raised an 'eyebrow'.

"Shut up!" She hissed under her breath and walked away from him. Gaara just smirked and followed her.

XX

"Ok guys, this is it!" Kiba said from the side of the stage, where he stood next to Temari. She was giving them all the thumbs up.

"Kankuro will be taping it! So make sure you look at him!" Temari whispered as the smoke rose, and the deep red curtains pulled to the side. The anouncer called their name and Naruto started the beat, Hinata with the keyboard.

_**You know you're not the only one.  
When they all come crashing down, midflight.  
You know you're not the only one.  
When they're so alone they find a back door out of life.  
You know you're not the only one.**_

_**Gaara and Neji brought in the guitars. Sakura's and TenTen's voice molded together like it was one person singing.**_

_**We're all grieving,  
Lost and bleeding.**_

_**All our lives,  
We've been waiting  
For someone to call our leader.  
All your lies,  
I'm not believing.  
Heaven shine a light down on me.**_

_**So afraid to open your eyes, hypnotized.  
You know you're not the only one.  
Never understood this life and you're right, I don't deserve.  
But you know I'm not the only one.**_

_**We're all grieving,  
Lost and bleeding.**_

_**All our lives,  
We've been waiting  
For someone to call our leader.  
All your lies,  
I'm not believing.  
Heaven shine a light down on me.**_

_**Don't look down,  
Don't look into the eyes of the world beneath you.  
Don't look down, you'll fall down,  
You'll become their sacrifice.**_

_**Right or wrong.  
Can't hold onto the fear that I'm lost without you.  
If I can't feel, I'm not mine,  
I'm not real.**_

_**All our lives,  
We've been waiting  
For someone to call our leader.  
All your lies,  
I'm not believing,  
Heaven shine a light down on me.**_

After the song ended, the crowed burst out with cheers and whistles. Sakura looked over at Gaara, who was to her right, and smiled at him.

"GIVE IT UP FOR THE DEMONDS!" The anouncer called over the cheering.

TenTen ran up and hugged Sakura, followed by Hinata and Temari. "That was great!" They squeeled.

"Do you think we'll win?" Sakura asked, the smile stuck on her lips.

"Think? I know you did!" A tall man with light blue hair walked over to them. His deep brown eyes were bouncing with joy. "Congrads!" He pulled a mic out from behind him and turned to the crowd. "AND WE HAVE OUT WINNERS!!" He called out to them. The cheering got louder.

Sakura ran over to Gaara and jumped up at him, holding around his neck as she laughed. Gaara picked her up and hugged her back, and small smile on his lips.

Temari and Kankuro just watched with a grin.


	10. Chapter 10

After they got the award and sang once more, Temari said she was treating everyone to supper, something big for her to do. They chose to eat at a pizza place, not wanting to eat all of Temari's money. Though, Kankuro said it was fine, Sakura hit him for Temari. After they ate, Kiba was having a sleep over at his house, everyone invited. Temari took Sakura and the others girls shopping while the guys went somewhere else, they needed to get Sakura some clothes of her own. Going into that house to get her old ones wasn't an option. Neather Temari or Gaara, even Kankuro would alow it. But they didn't tell anyone why. They knew Sakura wouldn't want everyone knowing just yet.

Shopping was fun, they found the guys and had them carry everything back to the cars.

"Tonight was fun." Sakura said happily as she and Gaara walked to the car ahead of everyone else. They were just slow, also, Temari had to stop somewhere, and Sakura and Gaara were carring the heavy stuff.

"Hn." Gaara gave her a side glance, and attempted to reach in his pocket to get Temari's keys.

"Here, let me help." Sakura set down the bags and put her hand in his pocket grabbing the keys. She dismissed her blush, pretending it wasn't there. But she missed the blush that spred across Gaara's face for a split second. Sakura unlocked the car and tossed the bags in, and helped Gaara with the ones he was carring. "Well, that's it." Sakura sighed and leaned on her hands against the car.

"Are you alright?" Gaara asked, reaching to grab her incase she fell.

"Yeah, just a little tired." Sakura rubbed her forhead and turned to face him with a small smile. "Thanks."

"For what?"

"For... For everything." She pushed off the car and closed the gap between them, hugging him around his waist. She felt him tense, but just burried her face in his chest. His body started to relax, and his arms wound around her, hugging her back.

Sakura sighed content and looked up at him. He was looking down at her with curious eyes. All thoughts flew out her head when he started leaning closer to her face. And, without knowing it, she stood on her tippy toes and reached up. Their lips met, and didn't stop. All of a sudden, it was just them, there was no cars, no mall, nothing. Just them. Just him, just her. Sakura's arms moved around his neck, and Gaara's hands slid down her back, over her butt, and down to her legs, lifting her up on the back of the car. Sakura gasped and backed her face away to look at him. His lips were at her throat. Everything was gone again. Sakura pulled his face back up to hers.

XX

"What took you guys so long?" Kiba called from the store they were just leaving.

"You guys left like, a half hour ago!" Temari whined. "My feet hurt, can we go home now?"

Neji shook his head. By the blush that Sakura wore, he could tell. Hinata had the same guess, and was hoping, for Sakura's sake, that Temari didn't find out. Gaara's her brother for goodness sake! You don't make-out with your friends brother, it just isn't cool.

Kankuro knew the second they walked in the mall. He knew before they left what would happen. He gave Gaara a knowing smirk, and wiggled his eyebrows when he met Sakura's eyes. Sakura blushed and smacked him upside the head when no one was looking.

"We'll meet you at your house, Kiba. Got to go home first." Temari called over her shoulder as she grabbed Sakura's arm and dragged her out, Kankuro and Gaara slowly following.

Temari didn't slow her pace, and Sakura was begining to think she wanted to seperate her from the guys. Temari wheeled around to glare at her. Yup. Sakura was right.

"What did you and my _little brother_ do?" She hissed.

"A-a-a-a.... We, ummm... I love you?" Sakura shrugged with a impish smile, the one a kid gave when they knew they did something wrong.

Temari crossed her arms and glared down at Sakura, using her hight to tower over the pinkette.

"Look, Temari..." Sakura sighed and let her shoulders drop.

"Sakura," A big smile stretched on Temari's face. "I love you, too. That's why I don't care. I just felt that I'd do this before Kankuro could. It would have been a lot wrose if he would have got to you before me." She let out a small chuckle.

"... Huh?"

Temari laughed and linked her arm with Sakura's. "Don't worry. I love you, you wont get hurt." Sakura looked at her oddly, but got in the back seat of the car, still confused.

Gaara and Kankuro got in, Gaara sitting next to Sakura. He seemed to look her over, as if inspecting for damage.

"Don't worry, Gaara. I didn't hurt your girlfriend." Temari chuckled, watching them in the mirror. Sakura blushed and looked out the window, Gaara watched her with a small smirk.

Gaara helped Sakura take all of her things to the spare room down the hall from his. It was rarely ever used, she being the first guest over sence... sence they moved there. Temari had cleaned it all up for her, so Sakura could put her things away. Gaara watched from the bed in silence, his mind wandering to what happened at the car as he watched her hang things up in the small closet.

Sakura tried to keep her hands and mind buisy, in fear that her mind you wonder to things that she didn't want to think about. She carefully hung up all the (shiver) dresses that Temari made her buy. She liked a few, but let have Temari have fun playing dress up with a life size doll. She then put all her new shirts on the left over hangers and put her jeans and other pants, socks in the dresser. She could feel Gaara's eyes on her, but never looked at him. She left the room, getting the duffle bag that Temari was letting her use for tonight. She came back in, still not looking at Gaara, and got some clothes and other things for the sleep over tonight. She grabbed a pair of sweatpants that didn't look half bad, and a sports bra for P.J.'s. and packed a few pairs of jeans and t-shirts. She knew they were only staying for one night, but she'd dicide what to wear in the morning.

Sakura sighed and looked down at her packed duffle bag. There was nothing left to do. Nothing. At all. Her mind started to wonder. The feel of his lips, his hands runnning down her back, was all to fresh to be thinking about with him in the same room. Sakura sighed and shook her head, finally turning to him. He was a lot closer then she thought. He was right in front of her, her nose almost touching his chest as she turned. She gasped and tried to back away, but his hands were on her back, stopping her excape. She slowly looked up into his eyes, he was looking down at her with a blank face.

"G-Gaara..." She whispered, once again trying to push away from him. He held her closer then before. "I-I-I can't!" She whispered and pushed harder.

"Why?" He whispered, leaning closer to her face. Eyes intence.

"B-because it wont work." She whispered, her push weak. She didn't want to push him away, but couldn't let him get any closer, he was already far to close.

"Why?" His voice sounded hurt; his grip loosened.

"B-b-because it wont..." Her attemps to get away from him were feeble, she was bearly trying now. The smell radiating off his skin was toxic to her, pulling her in. He was getting past her wall, far to much. She needed to push him out for he knew to much. He wasn't supossed to know about Kio. He wasn't supossed to try and save her, though she wanted him to. She wanted him to be there for her, to help her up when she fell. She wanted her prince in shinning armor never to go away, but it had to be done.

"I'm not leaving." He whispered, as if he had read her mind. "Try as you may, I will not leave you alone." He said it slowly, regaining his strength, holding her tighter to his body. "Sakura, I want to help you, I have to."

"N-no, you don't." She whispered, tears pouring over. "You'll just get hurt."

"Sakura," His finger was under her chin, forcing her to look up in his eyes. It looked like he was struggling with what he was about to say. "I wont leave you... I-I... I love you. I will not stand by and see you get hurt." He whispered, looking down into my eyes. "I will not leave you, even if you do leave me. I will still be watching to make sure you're safe." His whisper was full of pain, but he let go of her and back away. "I'll meet you down stairs." He turned and left the room.

The tears flowed from Sakura's eyes like water gushing out of a broken damn. She slowly walked over to the bed and laid down, shoving her face in the pillow to muffle her crys. It wasn't till an hour later until she heard a knock on the door. She mumbled something, but they came in anyway. Temari sat in the bed and looked at her with curious eyes.

"Sakura? What happened?" She whispered, rubbing Sakura's back. "Gaara wouldn't say, he told me to come make sure you're ok. He looked like someone had just kicked his dog... Though I think he'd laugh if that really happened... But not to Jaspar, of course!" She said quickly.

Sakura didn't move.

"Sakura!" Temari groaned. "Tell me!"

Sakura mumbled something that sounded like 'No, go to hell.'

"... If you said, 'go to hell' to me, I'm gunna kick your ass." Temari whispered threateningly.

Sakura sat up and put her back against the wall, her head on her knees that were pulled up to her chest, she was hiding her red eyes. "I'm fine. Nothing happened." She whispered, her voice betraying her and cracking.

"Uh-huh." Temari looked at her suspisously. "Tell me."

"No."

"1."

"Nope."

"2."

"..."

"You only have till 3, ya know." Temari sighed.

"..."

"2 1/2."

"....(sigh)"

"2 3/4"

"..."

"..3-"

"FINE!" Sakrua screamed, looking up at Temari. Temari gasped at seeing her eyes all red. "I don't want to be close to him! I don't want him getting hurt! I don't want to have to worry if I'm the right one for him! He deserves more them me! I'm not right for him! I don't want to be responible for that mistake..." The tears had returned, Sakura's voice got quieter as she spoke. Sakura looked at Temari helplessly. "I don't want to be the one that ruins his life." The helplessness in Sakura's eyes made Temari's water.

"Don't talk like that." She whispered. "I've never seen Gaara act like he does when hes around you. It's obvious that he really loves you. Sakura, you can't do this to him."

Sakura's head fell back to her knees. "That's why I'm doing it now. It will just be harder if I wait."

Temari sat on the end of the bed looking just as helpless as Sakura. "Well..." She sighed. "I'll call Kiba and tell him we're not going. Think this over."

"Wait." Sakrua reached out and grabbed Temari's wrist. "We're still going. I'm not going to let you not go because of me. And, if it makes you happy, I'll go to." Sakura hand fell, and so did her eyes. "I've already thought it through, I don't need anymore time."

"Sakura...." Temari tried, but Sakura shook her head and got up, grabbing the bag.

"Let's go." She put on a bright fake smile and walked out of the room, not looking back to make sure Temari followed.

XX

It was a little awkward being so close to Gaara. Temari sat in back of the car with her and let Kankuro drive, but Sakura could still feel Gaara's eyes on her as she stared out the window, refusing to meet his eyes. It would be easier to pretend to be just friends, but the others wouldn't know that they weren't together if Sakura did that, so she dicided to just ignor him. Temari didn't like it, and kept sighing, looking back and forth between the two.

Kiba was confused, as was Naruto, in the begining, everyone else seemed to get what was going on. Hinata looked at Sakura's face with her sad pale eyes, trying to catch her gaze, but Sakrua refused to look into the sad eyes. They gave up after awhile, not wanting to ruin the party. Sakura talked to everyone a little, but mostly kept to herself, the feeling of Gaara's eyes never left her.

* * *

**Hey guys! I hope you liked this chap! I've got a small problem... I can't think of anything to write for this story so I'm going to take a small break on it and finish my other storys. I've been having a major writers cramp with a few of them, and this is one. I so many things going on right now, its also hard to find time. I don't think there will be another chap up on this story until after new years, maybe later. **

**IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS YOU ARE WILLING TO GIVE ME, FEEL FREE TO LET ME KNOW IN A REVIEW!!!!!! I really like it when you guys help me out, I love it. **

**sorry about the whole taking a break thing!!**

-Amyc103


	11. Chapter 11

****

So, I've got this chap up MUCH quicker then I thought I would! Thanks for your help guys!!! And thanks to you Black-Blue Moonlight Neko!! You really helped me on this chap and I hope you like what I did with your idea!!

**Please review when you are done reading!!**

The party was horrible, at least for Sakura. She tried to be happy and join in when she could, and most of the time, she did have fun. But, then she would catch Gaara's eye and the happiness would go away, and she would be sad again.

And thanks to loud mouth Naruto, they were now all sitting in a circle playing truth or dare. Sakura wasn't paying much attention, Naruto was shirt less, Hinata was blushing as she stuttered about something, TenTen and Kankuro were laughing pointing at Hinata. Temari was getting a pan to hit Kankuro with, Kiba was rolling on the floor with laughter. Sakura sighed and shook her head at her friends. She decided to start paying attention, she wasn't going to be safe much longer.

"I-I-I... Hinata blushed deeper sending a quick glance at Naruto. "I l-l-like..." She fainted and fell backwards. TenTen fell over laughing, Kankuro yelped when Temari hit him with a frying pan.

"My turn!" TenTen let out an evil laugh and rubbed her hands together looking around the circle. Her eyes stopped on Neji, then moved to Me. A smirk appeared on her face. I gulped. "Sakura... (evil laugh) truth or dare?"

Gulp. "Dare?" Sakura said in a weak voice. In all her life, she had never chosen truth, and she wasn't going to start now. TenTen's face made her regret not saying truth.

"Hmm..." She rubbed her hands together as she looked up at the ceiling while she thought. "I dare you... to..."

"Remember the rules!" Temari barked, seeing sweat trickle down my face with the suspense. "No licking, humping, killing, and or going into a room to fuck someone!"

Sakura's face got all the more scared at her words. That still left a lot of areas untouched.

TenTen snapped her fingers and crossed her arms, Sakura was now very happy that there were rules. "Fine. I dare you to tell nothing but the truth for the rest of the night."

Sakura let out the breath she had been holding. "Sure sure." She said with a smile.

TenTen's smirk was back, Sakura gulped at the promise she just made. "That means even outside of this game." Gulp. Sakura nodded.

"My turn?" Sakura said weakly. TenTen nodded. "Ok, TenTen! Truth or dare?" She said in a evil voice, leaning closer to her friend for a better effect.

"Dare." She said easily.

"I dare you to switch clothes with Neji right now, in front of all of us."

"That's not fare!" Neji said, his perfect mask broken.

Sakura shrugged and leaned back, TenTen's mouth was hanging open. "TenTen can always chicken out if she wants."

"Now way!" TenTen stood up and started taking off her shirt.

"Oh, and you have to take off his clothes with your teeth!" Sakura giggled. TenTen blushed, it reached all the way down her neck. Neji was blushing, too.

"I hate you." She grumbled as she walked over to Neji and started taking his shirt off with her teeth, Neji blushed even darker.

Sakura sat back and watched the show, everyone did. Kiba kept whispering to Sakura, thanking her for finally making Neji blush, he was snapping pictures of the whole thing. Temari was sitting next to her, smiling and shaking her head telling her that that was the best dare ever, and that is Sakura ever dared her to do something like that, she'd be dead. Sakura took her threat to heart.

Hinata finally woke up and had to say who she liked, Naruto blushed. Then Hinata was clued in on all of the new dares, Kiba showed her the pictures, she blushed and kept flipping through them, commenting on the picture of TenTen unbuttoning Neji's pants with her teeth, TenTen blushed and sent Sakura another glare. Sakura just smirked and turned away.

"Ok, I pick Gaara." Temari said, sipping a soda. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare." He replied in a bord tone, Sakura watched Naruto attempt to flirt with Hinata, not really paying attention to anything around her.

"Ok, hmm..." Temari leaned back and rested her head on Sakura's knees. Sakura looked down at her and raised an eyebrow. "I dare you to..." She paused as she thought. Her eyes closed and she took a deep breath. "I dare you to tell us the truth about how you feel about Sakura." She kept her eyes closed, not wanting to see Sakura's face. "OW!" Temari lifted her head off the floor, watching as Sakura left the room, everyone stared after her.

Sakura through open the front door and walked out into the cold without a jacket or shoes. The street was cold under her feet as she walked into the middle of the road and looked up at the sky. She wrapped her arms around her chest to keep the biting cold off her skin. She had lost her shirt during the game and was just wearing her black lace bra and her tight jeans.

"Sakura!" Temari came outside, shutting the door in TenTen and Hinata's faces. "Come back inside! It's freezing out." She sighed and stood in the small driveway. "Look," She sighed. "I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't have done that, please come back inside." She held her arms up in a sorry gesture.

Sakura looked over at her friend, Hinata and the others were in the windows. "I over reacted." Sakura let a small smile come to her lips. "I'm sorry, too." Sakura started walking back towards Temari, but stopped and turned to a loud screeching sound.

A van spun to a stop, the door opened and someone grabbed Sakura. She screamed and started kicking, Temari was screaming her name and running towards her. A cloth was put over Sakura's face, muffling her screams, she started feeling really tired. Everything was black.

Gaara heard the screaming and rushed to the window in time to see them grab Sakura and pull her in the van. A gun shot sounded and Temari fell to the ground. His fist connected with the glass and he jumped out the window and started running after the van. He could hear Kankuro, Neji and Naruto behind him, but they weren't as fast as him. He gave up when they turned the corner and sped out of sight, Temari's face flashed in his mind, he started running back at a full out sprint.

Temari was on the ground, Hinata and TenTen standing over her. TenTen had her hands on Temari leg, there was blood on her hands. Temari screamed in pain, Shikamaru was whispering to her. Gaara knelt next to her, by her head.

"Temari?" She looked at him, well turned to him. Her eyes were far away, glazed over. "Get her to the hospital." Gaara growled and grabbed Naruto's arm. "Let's find Sakura. Kankuro, stay with her."

"Hai." Kankuro lifted his sister in his arms and started walking towards the jeep. "Shikamaru and Hinata, come with me." Hinata looked at Naruto for a long moment before running over with Shikamaru.

"The rest with us." Gaara said and started towards the house. Naruto waved to the others as Kankuro peeled out of the driveway. Naruto and Kiba ran over to Gaara, Neji was already there planning searches with him. There was no telling what would happen to her.

Kankuro slammed his breaks when they reached the emergency room. He got out and grabbed his sister from the back seat. Shakamaru was inside getting help, Hinata was pushing everyone out of the way so that he could get in there. A nurse brought out a bed and started taking Temari away saying that they were to wait in the waiting room, that a doctor would be out to see them as soon as Temari's ok. Kankuro's fist hit the wall as they walked down the hall to the waiting room. Hinata sighed with worry and glanced over at Shikamaru, he was looking at the floor as he walked.

They all sat in the small white room for what seemed like forever. Hinata wrung her fingers with distress, she was worried about both of her friends. Anything could be happening to Sakura right now, and Temari could die from blood loss. She sighed again and glanced at the clock. It was the third hour they had been in that small room. No one had called them yet. No one had called anyone. Hinata took out her phone and flipped it open, dieling Neji's number as fast as she could. She needed to know what was going on. She could feel the guys eyes on her as she left the room.

"What?" Neji's rough voice sounded strained.

"W-what's h-happening th-there?" Hinata asked in a whisper.

"We haven't found anything yet. We all split up in twos to search around. Gaara went to her house, Kio wasn't there."

"Y-you don't think..."

Neji sighed, "I don't know, Hinata." There was screaming in the background. Hinata gasped when she heard TenTen's voice yelling Sakura's name. "Gaara found where she is. Call you later." The phone went dead.

Hinata stood frozen to the floor, her eyes wide and her back strait as a rod. Silent tears started rolling down her cheek, she was silently praying for her friend.

"Are you with Miss Temari Sabaku?" A doctor asked from behind Hinata. She nodded and wiped the tears from her eyes as she turned around. "She's going to be just fine, she's is in a room now and asking for a Miss Hinata Hyuuga. Is that you?" Hinata nodded again. "I'll show you then." The doctor turned and started walking down the hall, Hinata stopped at the waiting room and looked in. Kankuro had his head in his hands and was swearing, Shikamaru was staring at the wall.

"She's ok." Hinata whispered. "She wants to see me, I'll get you in a minute." The she left leaving two relieved boys behind.

--- --- ---

Sakura groaned and tried to stretch her fingers, they wouldn't move. They felt so cramped, her arms felt stretched. She rolled her head and leaned it against her arm, finally opening her eyes. Her whole body felt weak and sore. The room spun before her, she wanted to throw up. Something smaked into her side, creating a snapping noise. Sakura screamed out in pain and tried to cover it, but er hands wouldn't move, they couldn't. Sakura looked up, her hands were tied together above her head, she was hanging from the cieling by a big chain. It wasn't her mind that was swirling, it was her body.

"Awake are we?" A dark chuckle came from a corner. "About time."

Sakura instently reconized that voice. "What are you doing here?" She gasped, still trying to smoother the pain that was spreding from her ribs.

Another chuckle from the other side of the room. A hand reached out and grabbed her leg, pulling her spinning to a stop. "To help me of course." Kio stepped fully into the light. Sakura spit at him. Another sharp pain, but this time to her face. "Little whore. You're finally going to get what you deserve." He motioned to the other guy that was in the room. Sakura couldn't say his name, couldn't even forces herself to think it. She wanted to kill him for this, for helping Kio do this. Kio left slamming the door behind him.

Sasuke stepped out of the shadows and looked at her with lust filled eyes. "We're going to have a little fun, my flower."

**I hope you liked it! Please let me know!!!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Ok guys! Umm... I've put a lot of thought into how I'm going to end this story... I think... THINK.. there will be two more chapters, maybe one... haven't decided yet... Umm, I hope you like it!! Please review!!**

Gaara was walking around the block with Naruto, they had all seperated into pairs. Gaara's eyes flickered to everything once, somethings got looked at twice. He couldn't find anything that would tell him where Sakura was, fear was starting to make its way to the pit of his stomach. He needed to find her and make sure she was safe. Kio wasn't at his house, that made it all the worse for him. Gaara knew Kio was behind this, but someone had to be helping him, he couldn't have thought of this by himself, he wasn't that smart. Plus, he didn't even know where Sakura was when they took her.

Gaara's fist clentched at his side. The wounds from the glass split back open and started staining the cloth that was wrapped around his hand.

"Gaara Sabaku!" A girls voice called from behind them. Gaara didn't stop walking, he didn't want to talk to Ino at the moment, she would just piss him off to no end. "Gaara, I know where Sakura is!" He froze, Naruto spun around and stared at Ino.

"Where?" Gaara hissed slowly turning to look at her.

Ino gulped and took a small step back, she was holding something in her hand, it looked like a cell phone. "S-Sasuke has her." She whispered. "H-he sent m-me a text s-s-saying that h-he was go-going to deal with h-her then k-kill you." Gaara took a step towards her, she took another back.

"Where?" He growled, more angry then he had been. It was even worse now that Sasuke was in on it.

"A-at his f-fathers werehouse. I-I-I can show y-you."

"Let's go." Gaara flipped open his phone as Ino started running down the road, they followed. "TenTen, we've found her. Meet us at the Uchiha's werehouse." Then he hung up and stuffed the phone in his pocket. He was running by Ino's side in seconds.

-- -- --

"Temari?" Hinata slowly pushed the door open. Temari looked over at her and smiled. "How are you?"

"Good." Temari smiled again. "Has Gaara called yet?"

"No, but I called Neji-nii-san. They found where Sakura is, they're on their way to get her." Hinata sat down on the edge of the bed being careful not to hit Temari's casted leg.

"Did Kankuro and Shika go to help?"

"I don't know. I told them, but I don't think they'll leave before making sure for themselves that you're fine." Hinata gave Temari a small sly smile. "_Shika_ was really worried about you." She whispered in a small teasing tone.

Temari's eyes went wide realizing she had said her little nickname in front of someone other then her Shika. She blushed and looked away, "Was he really?"

Hinata giggled and then leaned closer to her. "Ask him your self. I'll be right back." Temari's head snapped around towards the door, and sure enough, Shikamaru was standing there. Hinata giggled as she left, softly shutting the door behind her.

"Er... Are you feeling better?" Shikamaru asked kicking an invisable rock with the tip of his toe.

"Um... yeah, I am." Temari blushed again and looked down.

"Temari..." She looked up only to have his lips meet hers. She was frozen for only a split second before she started kissing him back. "I really do worry about you." He whispered when they broke for air. He leaned his forehead against hers and stared into her hazel eyes. "Don't ever do that to me again." He whispered and kissed her again.

-- -- --

"Don't you fucking touch me."

"So mean, Sakura, so mean." Sasuke chuckled as he pushed her leg, making her spin again. Sakura had to close her eyes to avoid throwing up, though she wouldn't mind if it hit Sasuke in the face, that would be funny.

Sasuke grabbed her by the waist, jerking her to a stop, Sakura's head fell forward, she was now looking directly into his eyes. "Fuck off." She hissed and kicked her legs up, hitting him in the stomach. He groaned and back stepped and few times.

"Now that wasn't nice at all." He growled, grabbing a metal pole. "I think you need to be taught a lesson." He swung the poll hitting her in the hip, a crunching sound echoed. Sakura screamed as she spun around, the pain was so bad. He swung again, hitting her shoulder blade, another crunching sound. Sakura screamed louder this time, hoping that someone would hear her and help her. Anyone, she didn't care who. "Now that wont do any good." Sasuke chuckled and grabbed her leg, one hand grabbed her hair and forced her to look down at him. "We're miles away from anyone who would want to help you." He let go of her and walked over to a machian, he pushed a butten and Sakura started lowering towards the ground.

"What are you doing?" She asked in a whisper, she had no strength to scream again.

He just chuckled and pushed the butten again, the chain jerked pulling her arms up higher, she groaned in pain. Sasuke walked over to her and took a knife out of his pants pocket. He put it to the rim of her jeans and started to cut them off.

"No." Sakura weakly whispered. "No, please, no." She tried to push him away, but he slapped her across the face.

He finished cutting the jeans and pulled them from her body. She only had her panties and bra left to cover herself. Sakura looked down at her body, she had blood all over, most of it was fresh and running down to her newly exposed legs. There were bruises all over her white and red skin, they were dark against the white of her skin. She could feel pain coming from every part of her body, mostly where he had just recently broken her shoulder blade and her left hip. They hurt the most at the moment, but she could feel others. Her collar bone, her wrist, her ankel, her knee had been popped out, she could see it disformed from where she was looking down.

Sasuke grabbed her chin and made her look up at him, they were now eye level with each other, though Sakura was still a foot from the floor. She never realized how much taller he was then her. Sakura's eyes closed, the blackness was taking over, she couldn't hold it back any longer, she didn't want to. She wanted the blackness, the nothingness to eat her whole, to take her away from the pain. It would save her from this monster. It would take the pain away, just make it dissapear. It always did. Sakura was hoping for the blackness for once, she wanted it to come.

Just before the blackness fully took over there was something that sounded like shattering glass. Someone yelled her name. Two someones, more then two, four, five, or six someones. One voice was louder then the rest, more clear.

"Gaara..." Sakura whispered before the blackness swallowed her.

-- -- --

"That's it!" Ino pointed to a big metal building. Gaara sped up his pace and was now running ahead of them. Neji and TenTen had joined them a few seconds ago, he could see Kankuro running towards the werehouse a little over.

"Ino," Naruto took Gaara's spot next to the other blond. "Why are you helping us?"

Ino sighed and looked over at him with a sad smile. "I like Sakura, even though I was mean, which i'm really, _really_, sorry about, that doesn't mean I don't like and respect you guys. Sakura doesn't deserve to have something bad like this happen to her, I don't know what he will do and that's what scares me. I know he'll probably try to rape her, but I don't know if he'll go farther then that, and with Sakura's dad in on it, I really scared."

"How do you know about her dad?"

"Sasuke tells me everything. I'm glad he told me everything this time, or I wouldn't have been able to help." Ino gave him another sad smile and turned to try to run faster, they all did. Kankuro took up a spot on the other side of Ino, Neji and TenTen were running up ahead with Gaara still in the lead.

Gaara slowed to a stop and dropped to the ground to peek in a small window that was close to the ground, what he saw made his stomach twist with anger and disgust.

Sakura was hanging from chains that were tied to the cieling, she had blood all over, and Sasuke was cutting off her pants. It looked like Sakura was trying to get him away, but she couldn't move. Gaara could see her shoulder blade popping out in a not normal way, and her left leg was limp, a bone was poking out of her skin at her hip. Her ankel was twisted in a unnatural way, and blood was coming from her collar bone. Rage flooded over Gaara, sand started whipping all around him.

He flipped backwards and slammed his feet into the glass, jumping down. "Sakura!" He yelled and stared running towards the startled Sasuke. He could hear the others jumping down and yelling her name as they followed. Gaara pulled back his fist and slammed it right into Sasuke's jaw before he could react. Sasuke flew back into a wall, coliding with a big slam. The force of his punch made Gaara fall to one knee as he stared at Sasuke, rage started to fill him again. He slowly stood and stalked over to the guy on the floor. Blood was dripping down from Sasuke's mouth, but he was laughing. Gaara punched him again, his head slammed into the wall. Sasuke was out. He no longer moved or laughed.

"Gaara..."

Gaara spun around at hearing a whisper. He stared at Sakura. She was trying to lift her head to look at him, but it only bobbed a little. He ran over to her, lifting her head so she was looking at him. "Sakura?" His hands swept over her face, rubbing some of the blood, smearing it across her cheeks. "Get her down!" He yelled, not looking away from her for a second. Her eyes were barely open, her breathing slow.

"Got it!" TenTen called. She slammed her hand down on a botten and a buzzing sound echo'd, Sakura lowered into Gaara's arms. Neji ran over to help him, unlocking the chains around Sakura's wrists as Gaara held her to his chest.

"Sakura?" Gaara whispered again, worry and pain showed clearly on his face.

"What's going on in here, Sasuke? I told you not to take her down-" A lage metal door opened revieling Kio. He stopped when he saw Gaara holding Sakura, softly whispering to her. His eyes roamed over the group that was in the werehouse, his eyes landed on Sasuke against the wall. "Shit." He whispered and started to run back the way he came. Kankuro, Naruto, and TenTen started running after him. Neji stayed with Gaara, though his heart told him to go with TenTen. But he knew she'd be fine with Naruto there.

"Gaara..." Sakura's voice was thick with pain. She winced as a sharp pain flew through her hip.

"Sh. Don't talk." Gaara's voice had a tone to it that she never heard before. She stared up at his face with half lidded eyes.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, a small smile coming to her face. "I love you. I'm sorry I didn't know that sooner." Her eyes slowly drifted shut.

"Sakura." Gaara patted her cheek, her eyes opened slightly. "Don't say that like it's the last time you will." His voice was thick with emotion.

"Silly panda." She whispered, her hand slowly lifted from her side and touched his cheek. Neji's eye brow rose as Gaara's new nickname. "Don't be sad. I love you." She whispered, her eyes slowly shutting again.

"Sakura." Gaara patted her cheek, but her eyes didn't open. "Sakura, look at me. Sakura." He voice sounded paniked. His hands got a little rough as he patted her cheek, he shook her whole body, trying to get her to open her eyes. But she wouldn't, and deep down, he knew it. A tear slipped from his eye as he lowered his head and rested his forehead against hers. "I love you, too." He whispered, more tears ran down his cheeks. "Please don't leave me...."

-- -- --

Hinata walked down the hall, her feet dragging slowly. She was worried about all of her friends. Mostly Sakura, no has called her sense they found out where she was. Neji promised he would. Was this bad? Or was it good? They could have found her and was bringing her home, maybe they just forgot to call her. But, Sakura could be really hurt or dead... Hinata swallowed the tears the threatened to fall. She needed to be strong. Sakura was going to be fine, Gaara wouldn't let anything like that happen to her.

Hinata sighed and continued her walk down the hall, she didn't know where she was going, she just let her feet take her. Hinata clutched her cell phone tight in her hands, hoping it would go off at any second. Hinata gasped. It was vibrating in her hand. Her heart pounded as she flipped the phone open.

"H-Hello?" She whispered.

"_Hinata?_" Naruto's sad voice came from the other end.

"Yes, Naruto-kun?" She whispered, her voice high with fear.

"_..._" Naruto hesitated on the other side of the line. She could hear his breathing slow and deep. "_We have Sakura..._"

Hinata let out the breath she didn't know she was holding. The cool air rushed into her lungs.

"_But, its not good..."_

Hinata's breath was stollen from her. She dropped the phone, it clattered to the floor. Something was wrong with Sakura, she could feel it. Tears poured down her face, she couldn't breath. Her lungs had come up with her tears, she couldn't feel them.

"_Hinata?!"_ Her phone screamed. She clumsily picked it back up. _"Hinata?!"_

"I-I-I'm here, Naruto-kun." She whispered, her voice cracking.

"_Turn around._" Hinata did, slowly, but she did. The line went dead in her ear. Naruto stood behind her with his phone shut by his ear. "Hinata..." He whispered, he was panting. He must have ran until he found her.

Hinata slowly stood up from where she was crouching on the floor. Naruto took the steps needed and hugged her tightly to his chest. Hinata shook with the sobs that came from her body. She grabbed him around the neck and pulled him closer to her. She was scared that he would leave her, too. Naruto held her back tightly, ignoring the people who stared as they passed. He didn't know where anyone else was. They had seperated when they got to the hospital. Naruto ran to fined Hinata, Kankuro to see his sister, TenTen and Neji went somewhere, TenTen crying. Gaara... Naruto shook his head, he didn't want to think about Gaara, all he could see was his crying friend, all of his pain clear on his face.

Shouts was heard from down the hall, they were on the emergency level.

"Hurry up!"

"I found the pulse!"

"She's breathing!"

"Her pressure she dropping!"

"We're losing her!"

"Get me a blood transfer!"

"Keep her eyes open!"

"Get him out of here!"

"You need to leave, Sir!"

All of those yells echo'd through the hall. A loud smashing noise came, followed by five men dragging Gaara out of a room. "Contain him!" Another yelled.

Naruto kissed Hinata's forehead and raced towards Gaara, standing in front of him. "Gaara!" Naruto yelled, putting his hand on the redheads chest. "You need to let them work! She'll die!" Gaara froze. His body shut down, he was barely breathing. She was already dead. She died at the werehouse. And these imbasils wanted to take _his girl away from him._ Gaara let out a growl, but still didn't move. "Let him go." Naruto whispered. The men holding Gaara slowly let go, hands held towards him incase he tried to run back to the room.

Hinata watched with big eyes, the tears were slowing. She watched as Gaara fell limp against the wall, staring at the room where they had just pulled him from. Muffled shouts could still be heard. A long beeping sound came from the door, all was silent. Hinata's eyes never left Gaara's, for he was still crying. She had never seen him cry, never seen him show much emotion at all. She slowly walked over to him and sat down next to him. Without looking at Gaara, Hinata rested her head against his shoulder and took hold of his hand. Naruto sat next to Hianta, and took her other hand. The three sat there, saying nothing. The only sound they could hear was the flat beeping noise that sounded.

-- -- --

"Temari?!" Kankuro burst into the room. Temari was lying in her bed talking with Shikamaru, but when her brother came running in, she sat up and stared at him with big eyes. Kankuro strode over to her and hugged her tightly. Temari hugged him back a little confused. Then she realized what was going on, and hugged him tighter. Tears formed in both of their eyes. Shikamaru looked out the window to ovoide being seen while he, too, cried.

-- -- --

TenTen looked up at Neji's face. Her cheeks stained from the tears. Neji loosened his grip around her so that she was able to look up at him without struggling. They both knew what was happening. A wind blew, Neji's hair drifted over his face a little, TenTen brushed it away. She leaned up and slowly captured his lips with hers, giving him enough time to pull away if he wanted, but he just pulled her closer, lowering his head to her.

They had walked to the roof of the hospital, TenTen felt sick and she needed air, so Neji walked her up here. TenTen's hands slowly made their way around his neck, pulling him down closer. His arms tightened around her waist.

When they broke for air, they didn't move much, their lips were barely touching as they gasped for air. TenTen looking into his pale eyes, they were both happy and sad. She guessed that hers looked the same. She was happy because she finally knew he liked her as much as she liked him, but then sad because of their friend. A tear ran down TenTen's face, Neji kissed it away.

"Do you want to go back down?" He whispered.

"Yeah." TenTen whispered back. "I want to see Temari." He nodded and kissed her forehead. Then they both walked back to the stairs hand in hand.

**-- -- --**

**Ok guys! Review and let me know what you think please! If you didn't like it, don't hesitate to let me know, I want to know what I can do to make it better!! Thanks everyone!! R&R!!!**

**-AmyC103**


	13. Chapter 13

**RECAP!!!**

_"Do you want to go back down?" Neji whispered._

_"Yeah." TenTen whispered back. "I want to see Temari." He nodded and kissed her forehead. Then they both walked back to the stairs hand in hand._

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**(Sakura's POV!!!!!!!!!!)**

My body hurt. I couldn't see or feel. But the pain was there. It washed over my body, I felt numb. The pain was numbing all of my senses. Muffled voices were yelling all around me, I didn't know where I was. I tried to open my eyes, but they wouldn't. They were to heavy and the pain grew when I tried to move.

"LET GO OF ME!" I heard someone scream. Their voice broke throught the blackness, the numbing pain. I heard a growl and a smash.

My eyes flickered open. There was a bright light, but they didn't close, they stared at the man with red hair. He was pushing people off of him, trying to get to me. I could see the tears glisening off his cheeks. A mask was placed around my mouth and nose, I turned my head to try and shake it off. The only two noises I could hear was the mans screaming and a loud beeping noise. I could only feel my hearts slow beeting.

"SAKURA!" Another yell came from the man, followed by another loud crash. I moved my eyes so that I was looking at him, but someone blocked my path.

I tried reaching for him, but only my fingers would move. I needed him, but they were taking him away. Why? Why were they taking him away from me?! I felt myself start to panike, my heart was thunding softer and softer. I reached for him again, and my arm fell from the table I was on. It was cold and metal, I was starting to feel again.

"Get him out of here!" One doctor yelled.

NO! I wanted to scream, but nothing came. I wanted to scream for them to let him go. I wanted him to hold me and whisper that everything was going to be alright! Someone put my arm back on the table. NO! NO! NO! NO!!!!! They shut the door on him, he was gone. I felt myself dropping farther into the darkness without him. I needed him. He was my life boat from the sea. My rope to hold me up from falling down the cliff. My life to keep me from dieing, but he was gone.

"We're losing her!" Someone said from next to my head. My eyes were starting to shut. They were still yelling to each other, and I could feel things going into my body.

"GET OUT OF MY WAY!" The door slammed open.

"L-L-Lady Tsunade?!" A doctor near my head stuttered in fright.

"MOVE!" She hissed. I heard a crash. What was Tsunade-sama doing here? I couldn't keep my eyes open much longer. A long beeping sound rang through the room as my eyes shut.

Beep.... beeeeep... beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee-

Someone turned off the moniter. "Time of death?" A women whispered.

"She's not dead! I wont let her be!" A voice yelled. They all sounded like whispers, very faight ones at that. It was like I was watching from the ceiling, I could see myself lying on the metal table, Tsunade pumping Chakura into my system.

Something wet touched my cheek, I touched it to find a tear. I glanced back down at my body, was I really dead? There was a single tear on my body's face. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I let the blackness take everything away again. And I welcomed it with open arms and a smile on my lips.

-- -- --

**(Normal POV!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)**

Temari slept with her head resting on her brothers shoulder. He was lying down next to her. Shikamaru was still gazing out the window. It was raining out. The water splashed onto the window, making small sounds that filled the room.

Temari had fallen asleep not to long ago, she had cried herself to sleep. Kankuro wanted to go and find Gaara, he waas worried about his younger brother. But he didn't want to wake Temari and leave her. He was debating which was more important. And he couldn't decide. They were both his brother and sister, he loved them equally. But, he knew people were safe from Temari, but he wasn't sure about Gaara. He could kill at a moments notice if someone made him do something he didn't want to... like leave Sakura's body.

When the ambilence arrived, Gaara had refused to let Sakura go. He had carried her to the car and sat on the bed thing with her in his arms. The EMT's had to work around him to get to Sakura, he never loosened his grip. Kankuro had rode with them in the ambilence, fearing for the EMT's lives. He had never seen his brother like that. Gaara was in a kind of trance. His face was blank and his eyes stared at nothing. But the tears never stopped running down his pale cheeks. He growled once at a EMT, but that was because the guy tried moving Gaara's arm so he could check Sakura's shoulder blade.

Kankuro carefully got off the bed, putting a pillow under Temari's head. He glanced at Shikamaru, he understood and mearly nodded to Kankuro. Kankuro slipped out of the room and booked it down the hall. He needed to find Gaara, and quick. If Naruto was there, then he'd be fine, but Naruto had left in search of Hinata when they go there. Kankuro passed Neji and TenTen in the hall, quickly asking if they had seen Gaara. They hadn't. Kankuro raced down the hall again, running right past the elevators to the stairs. He had no time to wait for the stupid box to reach this level then bring him down to the first floor. It would take to long. Kankuro flew down the stairs, jumping down a flight of stairs a few times.

It wasn't long until he reached the floor he wanted. He ran into the hall, almost running into a doctor or a few. He mumbled a 'sorry' but kept running. He reached the end of the hall and ran into the room, no one was in there. He stopped, to shocked to move. What was going on? They had just been in here.

"Kankuro?" A female voice said from behind him. He slowly turned to see Tsunade standing behind him, her arms crossed over her chest. "If you're looking for Gaara, he's in room 023 down the hall." She nodded her head to the left. "Be careful around him. If he hurts one more person he will be sedated." Kankuro nodded and whispered a thanks as he ran back out of the room.

'018, 019, 020, 021, 022, 023!' He thought as he looked at the doors numbers. He ran over to room 023 and opened the door slowly.

"Gaara?" He whispered as he poked his head in, what he saw made he push the door fully open and freeze.

Gaara was sitting next to a bed with a small white hand in his. He was staring at the girls face. Sakura lay in the bed with many wires hooked to her small white frame. She had no color. She was just white. Many different beeping sounds echo'd in the room. Sakura's chest slowly rose and fell, barely noticable. She had a bag of blood and another bag full of clear stuff dripping through wires in to her blood stream. Kankuro was begining to dout that she even had blood in her body with how white she was. He took a few steps into the room, but stopped when Gaara's head snapped up to stare at him, a growl coming from his lips.

"Hey..." Kankuro held up his hands defencively. "I wont touch her." He sat down in a chair on the other side of the bed from Gaara. "I was just coming to check up on you, Gaara." He leaned back and watched as Gaara turned back to watch Sakura's face. Gaara's face looked pained, though if you didn't know him as well as Kankuro did, you would have thought that his face was blank. "I think I should warn you though..." Gaara didn't look at him so he continued. "Tsunade-sama said that if you hurt anyone else she'll tie you up and eat you for dinner." His voice held a small amount of humor.

"C-careful, she r-r-really might e-e-e-eat you." A soft whisper came.

Gaara jumped out of his chair and leaned over Sakura. His hand cupped her face while his other tightened around her hand. "Sakura?" He whispered. Kankuro stood and leaned closer, but stayed back a little so that Gaara would have some room.

Sakura's green eyes flickered and slowly opened, a small smile coming to her lips. "S-s-silly Panda." She whispered. Gaara smiled, a wide and true smile.

"Beautiful Cherry Blossom." Gaara whispered.

"Retarded kids." Kankuro said in a voice that sounded like he was crying. Both Gaara and Sakura's faces held confusion as they turned to look at him. Kankuro shrugged and sat back down in the chair. "I wanted to say something speacial, too!" He whined.

"Stupid make-up wearing kitty." Sakura whispered. Kankuro looked at her with a small glare, but a soft smile appeared on his face.

"Gaara..." Sakura turned her head to look at him, and he turned to face her, worry on his face. "I love you." She whispered a smile stretching across her face.

He smiled back. "I love you more then anything." He whispered. He bent down and lightly kissed her lips. Sakura let out a small giggle, but winced and sucked in breath from the pain. "What's wrong?" Gaara's hand was on her ribs, his over hers.

"It hurts to laugh." Sakura said letting out a small breath. She smiled up at him dispite the pain. "Kiss me again." Gaara looked at her for a few seconds. He was trying to decide if it would hurt her or not. "Gaara..." She said, growing impatient.

"Give the girl what she wants already!" Kankuro sighed, taking hold of the back of Gaara's head and pushing his face down so Sakura could kiss him. She mumbled a thanks against Gaara's lips. "Any time." Kankuro chuckled. "I'm going to go tell the others the good news." Kankuro glanced at them once more before he left the room with a smile.

Sakura slowly lifted her free hand to place it in Gaara's hair, her fist tightened around his red locks. Gaara's hand lifted her other and placed it on his shoulder, so he could free his hand. He let his hand wander down her arm, feeling all of her skin. Many bumps littered her pale arms, all of them a dark blue or sickly yellow color. His hand reached her shoulder and continued down her body, stopping at her waist. He could feel the cast that was wrapped around her waist to hold her hip still so that it could heal. He leaned down closer so that she could feel his chest against hers, but not so much that it was hard for her to breathe, just enough so that they could both feel it.

Sakura's lips molded with Gaara's. She tried pulling him down on top of her, but he wouldn't move, and she wasn't strong enough to try much. Gaara smirked against her lips and pulled back, looking into her face. She was breathing a little hard, and her heart was beeting faster then normal, the beeping was getting faster and faster. He smirked larger at hearing it. She blushed and turned away.

Gaara kissed her cheek and moved his lips to her ear. "I will do anything for you." He whispered before he fully pulled away from her. He sat back down in the chair, but moved it a lot closer to her. "Go back to sleep, love." He whispered and took hold of her hand. Sakura smiled at him and closed her eyes.

"Will you still be here when I wake up?" She whispered, her voice thick with sleep.

"I wont go anywhere. I will never leave you." He said as he kissed her hand. "I promise."

Sakura smiled and opened her eyes slightly. "I love you." She whispered.

"And I love you." He whispered back, standing to kiss her lips once more. "Now go to sleep. I promise I wont leave you alone." She smiled and nodded. Her eye lids slipped down over her green emerals. Her heart rate went back to normal and her breathing slowed, showing she was asleep.

**There yah go!! I hope you liked this chapter!! Ok, well, I think that I'm going to have 1 more chapter, and thats it. Um, it will be like a "Time skip" thing. Sooo, don't get confused when you read it!! Thanks for reading, now, if you could, I would LOVE to hear what you thought, good or bad, anything that will help me as a writer!! Thanks!!**


	14. Chapter 14

_**Ok every body!!! This will be my last chapter for this story! I want to thank all of you who helped me with ideas and those of you who supported me by reviewing!!! I love you all and hope you like this last chapter!!!**_

**Oh, and if you think its a good idea that I make a sequel, then please tell me in a review!!! I'll let you know at the end of this story if I decide to make one!! It will be in a new chapter at the end, saying the name of it and a small summery. Not sure if I will make it yet, but if you want one, please let me know!! thanks!!**

_**-AmyC103 XD**_

-------------------

_A few years later!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

"Wake up."

"..."

"Sakura."

"....mmm."

"Sakura."

"...no.."

"Sakura..." (sigh)

"...Go away..."

"It's time to get up."

"...no its not."

"Yes, it is."

"...Lier."

"..."

"..."

"...I'll tickle you."

Gasp. Sakura lifted her head from the pillow to glare at her red haired boyfriend. "You wouldn't." She said threateningly. She collapsed back down on the bed and rolled so that she was lying on her stomach, her head turned away from Gaara.

He sighed and propped his elbow on the other pillow. His hand slowly reached out and rubbed Sakura's back. "You're going to be late for class."

"I don't care." She grumbled. "Sleep... good." She yawned and snuggled farther into the blankets.

Gaara sighed and moved closer to her in the bed. He rested his head on her back and gently kissed her exposed skin.

It was their second year in collage. Gaara and Sakura shared an apartment together, with Temari and Shikamaru right next door. Temari got accepted in a collage over in France, but refused to leave her love and her friends, but she still went to a different collage then Sakura and Gaara did. Shikamaru went to the same collage as she did, keeping an eye on her for Gaara.

It had been weeks until Sakura was moved from the intense care unit to a normal room in the hospital. Gaara stayed with her every night, until she made him leave to go and have fun, Temari told her he stayed in the living room the whole night with Naruto. When Sakura was able to leave the hospital, she went right back to school, no one dared touch her, in fear of upsetting Gaara. For the first month or so, Gaara was extremely overprotective of his cherry blossom, not letting her do anything or anyone touch her. She had gotten into a fight with him about her walking, she ended up winning. She wasn't about to let him go into the bathroom with her when she had to pee. He made Temari go in to make sure she didn't fall or something. Sakura had screamed at him for an hour straight after that, Gaara even had Temari lie to her about it, too. Gaara had taken the whole yelling session with a smirk on his face, saying "Well, you weren't hurt, now were you?" Sakura had spent the rest of the week not talking to him and staying with Temari in her room instead of in his with him. That, he didn't take to well.

Gaara had snapped and walked into Temari's room out of no where and grabbed his girlfriend. He through Sakura over his shoulder and brought her back to his room, her kicking and screaming the whole way. He left her on the bed while he went and sat in a chair facing her. They both glared at each other until she fell asleep, everything was better the next day. It probably had something to do with Sakura waking up to Gaara's bare chest in her face. A great way to start the morning.

When they graduated high school, everything changed. Sakura and Gaara got accepted to the same collage, Naruto to a different, Neji and TenTen moving out of the town, Hinata the same collage as Sakura and Gaara. Then the whole "Temari moving to France" scare. They saw Neji and TenTen from time to time, mostly on holidays when they all got together and had a party. Kiba and Ino moved away, as a couple (O.o) to a different town where they accepted dogs in school. They heard from the two from time to time, but had no clue how to get a hold of them.

Sasuke went to jail for attempt rape that night at the warehouse. Kio was tracked down by Naruto, TenTen, and Kankuro. He went to jail for life for many different things. Sexual abuse to a minor, abuse to a minor, attempt at murder, kidnapping, and many other things that Sakura told them about with her life living with that horrible man. Gaara had been astonished when he heard about Sakura's life before he met her. The others tried to pity her, but she wouldn't have any of it, it just reminded her of what happened in her life. Sakura was trying to be strong, but spent many nights in nightmares. Gaara was always there to calm her after, she spilled everything about her whole life to him, right then and there. But what Sakura didn't know, was that Temari and Kankuro were standing in the door the whole time. They always came to check on her after she woke up screaming. All three were amazed with her story, Gaara kicked them out with a glare before Sakura realized they were there.

Gaara sighed and kissed the back of Sakura's neck remembering that night. She let out a small sigh and squirmed a little under him before falling back asleep. Gaara glanced at the clock and glared at Sakura's back. She was going to get another detention if she was late again. He kissed her shoulder and stood from the bed, tugging on a pair of pants. He walked to the bathroom that was connected to the bedroom and started the shower, turning the heat to just how Sakura liked it. He walked back in to the room and smirked.

"Get her, Jasper" He said, pointing to Sakura.

"Bark!" Jasper jumped from his bed and ran over to the bed, jumping up on it. His drool flung as he shook out his coat, it hit Gaara's chest. Gaara growled at the dog, Jasper seemed to wink before he started slobbering all over Sakura's back.

She screamed and rolled over, trying to push the Saint Bernard off of her. Gaara smiled at her laughter, he loved the sound of it. Jasper sat down on the bed and Sakura hugged him, telling him he was a good boy, but bad for listening to Gaara and waking her up. Gaara rolled his eyes and leaned back against the wall. Sakura kissed the dogs forehead and glanced over at Gaara, holding the sheet to her naked body as she stood. Gaara's eyes traveled down her body, then back up to her face. A perverted smirk came to his lips as he remembered last night. The first time they got to know each other on a whole new level, Sakura blushed and looked down.

"Jasper, here boy." Sakura tapped her leg. Jasper let out a small bark and jumped down, sitting down in front of her. She bent down and whispered something to him. He barked in agreement and Sakura stood back up, telling him he was a good boy. "Now. Go!" She laughed as he spun around and attacked Gaara. Jasper pushed him to the ground, standing over him as he slobbered all over Gaara's face. "That's for making me get up." Sakura stuck her tongue out at him and walked into the bathroom giggling.

Jasper got off Gaara when Sakura shut the door behind her, he looked at Gaara as he stood up and wiped all of the slobber off his face. Gaara glared at the dog, Jasper barked and winked. "Damn mut." Gaara grumbled as he walked into the bathroom behind Sakura. He walked in just as Sakura dropped the sheet and climbed into the shower. He smirked and undid his pants as he walked over to her. The smell of strawberries filled the air as Sakura put her shampoo in her hair.

Gaara got in behind her and kissed her neck while his hands helped her with her hair. Sakura jumped and spun around to face him. "Gaara!" She said in surprise. "What are you-OW!" She grabbed her eye and started jumping up and down. "OW OW OW OW OWWWWYYY!!!" She screamed.

"What's wrong?" Gaara put his hands over hers and pulled them from her face, she had shampoo in her eye. Gaara sighed and pushed her backwards so that she was standing under the water. "Close your eyes." He whispered as his hand rubbed away the shampoo that was on her face. His hands moved to her hair. He slowly rinsed out the bubbles, Sakura had her eyes shut the whole time with her hands on his hips, making sure he didn't go anywhere. "There, better?" He asked as he pushed her backwards again, so she was up against the wall.

"Yeah." She whispered, rubbing her eyes as she opened them. Gaara was now standing under the water, it making his hair stick to his face. A flash of the night before flashed in her mind, she blushed and turned away. Gaara smirked and leaned forward and kissed her cheek.

"Hurry up. I'll drive you to class." He whispered in her ear. Sakura turned to him and kissed him deeply.

"Thanks." She whispered as he climbed out of the shower. Sakura finished her shower and got out.

She walked out into the bedroom to grab some clothes with just a towel on. Gaara was no where in sight. She sighed and pulled on her black lace bra and her matching panties. She rubbed her hair with the towel as she walked out of the bedroom.

"Love the bra, Sakura." A voice came. Sakura gasped and looked up, Temari and Shikamaru was sitting on the couch across from Gaara who was sitting in the recliner. She quickly covered herself with the towel, or attempted to at least. Shikamaru was looking the other way, she was grateful for that. "Isn't that the one you bought during our shopping trip?" Temari's smirk was evil, Sakura glared at her as she slowly backed towards the room.

"Yes, it is!" She called before slamming the door shut. She knew her face was redder then red. She quickly pulled on a pair of blue jeans and a long sleeve white shirt. She tied her still damp hair up in a bun and left the room again, they were still here. "I'm descent this time, Shikamaru." She grumbled as she passed. "Wheres the dog?"

"..."

CRASH!!!!!!

"Great!" Sakura hissed stalking into the kitchen. "GAARA!!!" She screamed as she ran back out.

"What is it?" He was by her side holding her arms as she cried/screamed.

"LOOK!!!" She pointed towards the kitchen, tears still rolling down her cheeks.

Gaara kissed her forehead and walked into the kitchen. Jasper was sitting in front of the stove with a dead cat under his paw. The fridge was on the floor, door open. Blood was everywhere, most likely the cats blood. But the thing that struck Gaara was, where the hell did the cat come from?!

"Temari?! Take Sakura back to the room!" He called out to his older sister. Temari poked her head in the kitchen door, but immediately left.

"Come on, Sakura. I'll help you with your make-up." She glanced over her shoulder as she led the crying girl away. "He might need help in there, Shika." He nodded and stood up.

Gaara brought Sakura to her class, and picked her up after. Everything was good when they got home, Temari had taken the dog for the night. Sakura refused to go into the kitchen, even though Gaara had cleaned all of the blood up with bleach, she still wouldn't go in.

In the morning, everything was good again. It was Christmas Eve, and once Sakura got out of class, they were going to a party at Hinata's place. Sakura was still scared to go into the kitchen, but she went in after she pushed Gaara in first. Then, she decided that Gaara was more of a wuss when it came to things like bugs then she was, it was just blood. So, she walked in to find Gaara standing on a chair with a spider on the floor. He was staring at it with big eyes.

"Gaara..." Sakura sighed. She grabbed a magazine to kill the spider with.

"Careful, it will eat you!" Gaara whispered, his eyes never coming from the hairy little black spot on the floor. Sakura rolled her eyes and walked over to it, bending down to squish it. Out of no where, it grew ten times its size and growled at her. She screamed and jumped into Gaara's arm. "TOLD YOU!" He yelled as they booked it for the door, going to go get Temari to kill the scary buggy!

_**THE END!!!!!!**_

**Well everybody... I hope you liked it!!!!!! This was my last chapter, sorry, but its true!! (cry cry!)**

**I'm thinking about righting a sequel to this, but not sure yet. If you think this is a good idea, please let me know in a review!! And if you have any ideas for me, feel free to give them! I think.. if I do make one.. that I have a good idea about what I want to do with it.. but anything will be helpful! And if I do make one, it will be in a new chapter of this story, telling you the name or it. It will be a whole other story then this one, but I'll put the name and a small summery up for you guys!!**

**I hope you really liked this story, I know I had fun writing it, and sorry about how long it took my to update! Thanks to all of you who supported me during this story, I really am thankful! I hope you all have a wonderful day/month/year/life!!! XP**

**-_AmyC103 XD_ **

**P.S! If you have any names for the sequel, I'd love them!!! Thanks again!**


End file.
